TWINS IN LOVE
by cherryhunlu
Summary: (chapter 6 is up) Gak bisa bikin summary langsung baca aja ya hunhan/xunhan
1. Chapter 1

Twins in love

Cast : luhan as wu luhan , oh sehun , oh shixun , exo etc

Pairing : hunhan/xunhan

Genre : T , drama , romance , hurt , EYD gk sesuai , ooc , typo bertebaran .gaje, NEWBIE,

Length : chapter

Desclaimer : **exo milik orangtua mereka, saya Cuma pinjam nama**

 **Chapter 1**

"apa kau mau menjadi kekasih ku"

Seorang namja tampan dengan kulit putih pucat rahang tegas yang membuat siapa pun yang melihat nya akan terpesona di tambah rambut blonde nya membuat nya berkali lipat lebih tampan .

Ia baru saja menyatakan perasaan nya pada seorang namja mungil ynag memiliki tampilan seperti kutu buku dengan kaca mata besar bertengger di hidung mancung nya berbanding terbalik dengan penampilan nya seperti model kalangan atas .

"apakah kau akan tetap membiarkan aku berlutut di sini? Tanya namja tampan tersebut karena jujur saja ia sudah merasa pegal karena si mungil yang berfikir terlalu lama.

"Ma af kan aku sehun ssi" ucap nya merasa bersalah kemudian menarik lengan sehun untuk berdiri tapi sehun menolak .

"aku akan berdiri jika kau sudah menjawab nya".

Luhan namja mungil tersebut menggigit bibir nya mengangguk malu-malu dengan semburat merah di pipi nya.

"yaa a aaku mau". Cicit nya dengan suara kelewat pelan . sehun tersenyum tampan kemudian membawa luhan kedalam pelukan nya .

"gomawo" bisik nya .

Luhan terus menunduk menyembunyikan pipi nya yang sudah semerah apel rasanya seperti mimpi menjadi kenyataan luhan sudah menyukai sehun sang pangeran sekoah semenjak pertama kali ia meihatnya saat hari pertama mos 2 tahun yang lalu . rasanya nya seperti terbang ke langit ketujuh jantung nya terus berdtak dengan tidak wajar perut nya serasa di gelitiki ribuan kupu-kupu . ya tuhan jika ini benar-benar mimpi ku mohon jangan bangunkan aku . batin nya .

"saranghae oh sehun"

.

.

.

.

.

Twins in love

Luhan melepas wig yang di pakai nya shif nya sudah berakhir 10 menit yang lalu tinggal membuang sa mpah lalu pulang.

Ingatan kejadian 1 bulan yang lalu terus berputar di otak nya . saat oh sehun si pangeran sekolah menyatkan cinta pada nya yang hanya seorang murid beasiswa dengan penampilan culun nya dan membuat nya seperti cinderala tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama sampai akhirnya sehun mencampkan nya seminggu yang lalu dan hidup nya di sekolah menjadi berubah 180 derajat .

Luhan menatap langit yang sudah di hiasi bintang dan bulan sabit ia tersneyum miris menyadari betapa menyedihkan nya dia selama seminggu ini.

Wow

Deg

Dengan gerakan pelan luhan memutar tubuh nya mata nya langsung melotot melihat namja di depan nya .

"aku tidak menyangka si kutu buku memiliki selera yang … " namja tersebut menatap luhan dari ujung kepala sampai kaki nya yang terbalut flat shoes berwarna merah baju khas maid dengan rambut palsu di tangan kiri nya.

"a aapa yang kau lakukan di sini? Ucap nya gugup .

"apa kau sebenarnya yeoja yang menyamar jadi namja?

"mwo ?

Luhan menatap namja di depan nya dengan mulut berbentuk O pikiran nya mendadak kosong mati sudah pekerjaan yang selama ini ia sembunyikan selama 2 tahun bau saja terbongkar oleh salah satu murid SM shs yang sial nya mereka satu kelas .

Ottokhe sudah cukup ia jadi bahan bullyan seminggu ini karena berpacaran dengan oh sehun ia tidak mau orang-orang akan mengejek nya karena pekerjaan nya yang terbilang sedikit memalukan ini .

"aku jadi meragukan mu apa kau benar-benar namja apalagi wajah mu yang tercendung cantik di bandingkan tampan"

Luhan mengerjapkan mata nya mendengar kata cantik dan yeoja yang di tujukan pada nya dengan geram ia menatap shixun salah satu teman satu satu kelas nya sangat tertutup dan sial nya adalah ia saudara kembar oh sehun namja yang telah mencampakan nya seminggu yang lalu sekaligus namja yang tidak bisa ia lupakan .

"apa kau baru saja menyebutkan seorang yeoja ? tanya nya bodoh .

Shixun mengangguk dengan wajah datar perlahan ia mendekati luhan yang menatap nya horror .

"Kau manis juga tanpa kaca mata besar mu itu " .

Semburat merah menghiasi wajah luhan dengan jarak hanya 10 cm shixun benar-benar tampan dengan wajah 100% seprti sehun membuat nya jadi gugup dan harus menahan nafas .

Shixun tersenyum miring ia menjauhkan wajah nya dari wajah luhan yang sudah memerah seprti kepiting rebus .

"jadi … "

Luhan mengerutkan kening nya menunggu kelanjutan ucapan shixun

"kau namja atau yeoja"

What the …

"TENTU SAJA AKU NAMJA PABO ! KAU TIDAK LIHAT AKU MEMILIKI JAKUN DAN DADA KU RATA LAGI PULA AKU INI NAMJA YANG MANLY ASAL KAU TAU SAJA" . shixun menutup telinga nya mendnegar suara teriakan luhan yang sungguh sangat memekakan telinga bisa-bisa membuat nya jadi tuli .

"tubuh mu kecil tapi suara mu benar-benar membuat telinga ku sakit".

"apa namja manly akan berteriak seperti perempuan cih .. dasar namja jadi-jadi an".

Luhan mengepalkan kedua tangan nya mencoba bersabar menghadapi namja yang sial nya sangat tampan di depan nya.

"dengar ini sudah malam aku harus pulang aku tidak mau berdebat dengan namja menyebalkan seperti mu". Luhan menggelengkan kepala nya "aku tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa kau saudara kembar oh sehun kelakuan kalian benar-benar berbeda 180 derajat". Gerutu luhan yang mulai berjalan memasuki kafe tempatnya bekerja .

"wajah kami memang sama tapi aku lebih baik dari nya "

Luhan berhenti melangkah tapi tidak juga berbalik shixun tersenyum miring kemudian melanjutkan

"…setidak nya aku tidak memanfaatkan cinta seseorang hanya untuk sebuah permainan konyol antara 2 namja brensek"

Deg

Luhan mematung jantung nya serasa di remas ingatan kejadian seminggu yang lalu terus berputar di otak nya bagaiamana sehun dengan wajah datar nya mengatakan kalau ia hanya di manfaatkan karena kalah taruhan dengan teman satu genk nya bernama kim jongin atau kai kapten klub dance yang banyak di gilai para yeoja di sekolahnya.

Flasback

"kita putus jangan menghubungiku lagi"

Luhan menatap wajah sehun yang hanya menampilkan wajah datar andalan nya .

"kau bercanda kan sehun ini bahkan bukan april mop"

Sehun mendesah pelan .

"dengar aku hanya memanfaatkan mu saja karena aku kalah taruhan dnegan kai , dan kau adalah object taruhan kami".

"kau bilang kau menyukai ku sehun". Lirih luhan dengan air mata yg sudah mengalir di pipi nya .

"kau pikir aku serius itu hanya bagian dari taruhan itu jadi jangan pernah mengganggu ku lagi anggap saja kita tidak pernah terikat hubungan apapun" . dengan santai tanpa beban tidak mempedulikan bagaimana perasaan luhan yang sakit mendnegar nya .

"satu lagi aku bukan gay menjijikan seperti mu". Ucap nya kemudian meninggalkan luhan yang langsung terjatuh karena tidak sanggup mendengar kata-kata sehun yang menyakiti sampai ke ulu hatinya yang terdalam luhan mendadak lemas tidak bisa berjalan .

Hiks hiks hiks

"pabo"

Flashback end

Shixun mendesah pelan sedikit menyesal dengan kata-kata yang ia ucapkan barusan luhan terlihat sangat rapuh ia jadi merasa kasian .

"maaf aku pikir kata-kata ku barusan menyakiti mu"

"anio aku yang bodoh karena tidak menyadari nya sehun terlalu tinggi untuk aku gapai seharus nya aku menyadari nya aku dan dia berada di level yang jauh berbeda"

"kau benar-benar bodoh". Shixun menggelengkan kepala nya tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran luhan yang salah sebenarnya adalah sehun kenapa malah menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena mencintai oh sehun.

"kau terlalu baik untuk namja brensek seperti dirinya"

Luhan memutar tubuh nya menatap shixun yang menampilkan wajah datar nya .

"kau menangis" shixun menatap mata luhan yang sedikit memerah .

"kau saudara nya tapi kenapa malah menjelekan nya dengan mengatainya brensek". Shixun mengedikan bahu "kenapa? Aku mengatakn yang sebenar nya aku tidak peduli ia saudara ku atau bukan"

"yaa apa kau sedang ada masalah dengan sehun kenapa menjelekan nya terus ?

"dan bisakah kau berhenti untuk membela nya dia telah menyakitimu"

Luhan menunduk "aku tau tapi mau bagaimana lagi aku tidak bisa membenci nya karena aku sudah mencintai nya dari dulu bahkan saat hari pertama sekolah"

"aku tidak tertarik mendengar curhatan mu" . shixun menatap luhan yang mempoutkan bibir nya yang terlihat seperti sedang merajut atau meungkin ia .

"jangan menampilkan wajah seperti itu kau membuat ku ingin muntah". Luhan memutar bola mata nya malas .

"ternyata kau tidak menyeramkan juga"

"huh ?

"kau selalu terlihat seperti orang yang ingin berkelahi setiap hari wajah mu selalu datar membuat orang-orang takut untuk melihat mu"

"sehun juga memiliki wajah yang sama datar nya dengan mu tapi setidak nya dia memilki lebih banyak ekspresi jika di bandngkan dnegan mu yang selalu datar setiap hari"

"jangan membandingkan ku dengan nya aku tidak suka aku lebih baik dari nya"

Luhan tersenyum

"kau memang lebih baik dari nya" . _setidak nya kau membuat perasaan ku lebih baik saat ini gomawo._

shixun terkekeh pelan "sudahlah kau bilang kau akan pulang aku pergi"

"tunggu ! kau tidak akan memberitau murid yang lain tentang pekerjaan ku kan ?

"aku bukan namja kurang kerjaan yang akan membiacarakan seseuatu yang tidak penting seperti itu"

Luhan menghela nafas ia bersyukur shixun bukan namja yang suka banyak bicara seperti teman sekelas mereka bernama sungjae .

"gomawo oh shixun".

.

.

.

.

Shixun merebahkan tubuh nya di kasur king size milik nya, ia teringat dengan pertemuan nya tadi dengan luhan namja beasiswa yang telah di campakan hyungnya oh sehun .

"pabo"

Shixun membuka laci yang berada di samping tempat tidur nya mengambil sebuah buku note besar buku yang ia jaga dan tidak seorang pun yang tau apa isi nya termasuk sehun .

Shixun mengambil sebuah foto yang terselip dalam foto tersebut senyum kecil mengembang di wajah tampan nya .

"aku menemukan nya omma"

Tbc /delete

Aduhhhh maaf tbc gak elit banget .. terus ini masih pendek lagi

Kalo ada yang mau lanjut aku bakalan lanjutin klo gk yah aku gpp tinggal di delete aja

ini ff pertama aku jadi maaf kalo penulisan nya jelek banget dan cerita nya pasaran .

Ini juga pertama kali nya aku nulis cerita ff biasanya Cuma baca doang, hehe

Aku harap ada yang baca dan review ff ku ya ..

Gomawo ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Twins in love

Cast : luhan as wu luhan , oh sehun , oh shixun , exo etc

Pairing : hunhan/xunhan

Genre : T , drama , romance , hurt , EYD gk sesuai , ooc , typo bertebaran .gaje, NEWBIE,

Length : chapter

Desclaimer : **exo milik orangtua mereka, saya Cuma pinjam nama**

Chapter 2

Kyaaaa sehun oppa! sehun ah! kai ah! chanyeol!

Teriakan murid yeoja memenuhi koridor SM high school penyebab nya tidak lain adalah EXO salah satu genk yang terdiri dari sehun sang ketua, kim jongin atau biasa di panggil kai, dan terahir park chanyeol yang paling tinggi di antara sehun dan kai.

Memiliki wajah tampan dan merupakan anak pengusaha besar di korea membuat ketiga orang ini di elu-elu kan oleh semua murid shs terutama para yeoja, bahkan banyak murid sekolah lain banyak yang mengidola kan mereka.

"setiap hari mereka semakin berisik saja". kai menguap pelan dia masih mengantuk karena begadang semalaman bermain game bersama hyung nya kim taemin yang baru pulang 3 hari yang lalu dari amerika.

"kau membuat mereka semakin ribut jika terus memberikan senyum bodoh mu itu park". Chanyeol terkekeh geli melihat para murid yeoja yang berteriak histeris karena di beri senyuman oleh nya. "aku hanya melakukan fan service" balas chanyeol tanpa menatap kai melambaikan tangan nya pada setiap orang yang berpapasan dengan mereka di koridor.

"berhenti melakukan hal itu kau mau telinga ku rusak karena teriakan super keras mereka huh ? ucap kai kesal. lihatlah para yeoja itu semakin menggila dan berteriak tidak jelas ck ck ck dasar aneh. kai beralih menatap sehun yang terus berjalan dengan wajah datar nya tidak lupa headseat yang menutupi kedua telinga nya . kai berdecak sebal seharus nya aku membawa earphone ku juga mendengarkan music jauh berkali lipat lebih baik dari pada mendengar teriakan para yeoja yang sangat cempreng itu bikin sakit kuping saja.

.

.

.

.

Twins in Love

Luhan menatap tumpukan sampah di bangkunyam, ia menghela nafas pelan kemudian mulai mengambil keranjang sampah dan membersihkan bangkunya kejadian ini sudah berlangsung semenjak seminggu yang lalu. luhan bisa melihat teman-teman kelas nya yang menatap nya mengejek dan menertawakan nya.

" _kau harus bersabar luhan ah"_ semangat nya dalam hati kemudian keluar untuk membuang sampah tersebut.

Srettt

Luhan membuka pintu kelas nya dan saat itu juga sehun tengah berjalan bersama kai dan chanyeol menuju kearah nya lebih tepat nya kelas mereka.

Deg

Luhan menundukan kepala nya membiarkan sehun kai dan chanyeol berjalan melewatinya ia sempat mendengar chanyeol menyebut nama nya tapi sehun hanya tetap diam berjalan tanpa sedikit pun melirik kearahnya,luhan meremas keranjang sampah di tangan nya ia harus menahan rasa sakit hatinya lagi setiap melihat sehun yang mengacuhkan nya.

Luhan berjalan dengan kepala menunduk, lagi-lagi tatapan bisa mendengar orang-orang yang mengejek nya dan menertawakan nya.

" _kau kuat luhan"._ Semangat nya lagi terus berjalan dengan tangan gemetar membawa keranjang sampah.

.

.

.

Sehun termenung di bangku nya pikiran nya melayang pada kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu saat ia tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan luhan. Sehun melihatnya, luhan terlihat lebih kurus dan keranjang sampah yang di bawa nya itu ia yakin itu pasti ulah fans nya lagi. bukan nya sombong tapi sehun memang memiliki banyak fans secara dia adalah pangeran sekolah. tapi sehun berpura-pura tidak peduli gengsinya sangat tinggi untuk sekedar melirik luhan.

"memikirkan nya ? tanya chanyeol yang langsung menarik bangku di samping sehun.

"siapa yang kau bicarakan ? balasnya tanpa melirik chanyeol .

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala nya "kau tau siapa yang aku maksud berhenti berpura-pura". Ucap chanyeol jengah, jujur saja chanyeol merasa kasian pada luhan ia tau luhan sangat mencintai sehun terlihat dari perlakuan nya selama sebulan ini saat ia menjadi pacar sehun. Chanyeol juga sangat tau kalau sehun memiliki harga diri yang sangat tinggi dan juga sangat keras kepala pertemanan mereka selama hampir 5 tahun membuatnya tau betul seperti apa seorang oh sehun.

"berhenti membahas namja itu aku tidak mau mendengar apapun tentang nya". Balas sehun dingin.

"kau ani.." chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya "kau dan kai telah merusak hidup seseorang karena permaninan konyol kalian, aku tidak habis pikir apa yang ada di otak kalian ingat karma itu berlaku untuk siapa saja termasuk untuk kalian berdua". Ucap chanyeol kemudian meninggalkan sehun.

"ada apa dengan nya ? tanya kai yang baru saja masuk setelah tadi ke kamar mandi .

Sehun mengedikan bahu nya tidak peduli "dia hanya terlalu banyak nonton drama dia sedikit sensitive" jawab sehun asal .

Kai mengerutkan kening nya heran . "sejak kapan dia menonton drama ? tanya kai kemudian mengambil komik di tas nya untuk di baca sebelum seongsaenim masuk kelas .

"molla"

Sehun memasang headseat nya mendegarkan lagu mungkin bisa membuat nya rileks perkataan chanyeol barusan benar-benar mengganggu pikirannya .

" _aku tidak mungkin menyukai namja itu tidak akan pernah"_. Batin nya.

.

.

.

Twins in love

"annyeong lulu"

Tubuh luhan menegang panggilan itu ia menggeram kesal dan juga takut, karena panggilan tersebut adalah nama nya jika ia bekerja di ELDORADO café. café yang sedikit unik karena para pelayan nya akan bercross dressing setiap hari nya dengan tema-tema yang berbeda menyerupai tokoh anime atau kartun.

"kau ! bukan kah sudah ku bilang jangan memanggil ku dengan nama itu jika di sekolah"

Shixun mengedikan bahu nya. "tidak ada yang mendengar lagi pula kita hanya berdua di sini" . luhan menatap sekeliling nya yang sepi karena sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi.

"tetap saja tidak boleh".sungut luhan masih kesal.

"kau terlihat berbeda di sekolah"

Luhan mendengus mengabaikan ucapan shixun. Shixun melihat sampah yang baru saja di buang luhan kepalanya mengangguk mengerti dari mana sampah itu berasal .

"mereka melakukan nya lagi ? tanya nya .

Luhan menatap shixun aneh semenjak ia kepergok bekerja di Eldorado kafe shixun memang sudah berkunjung ke kafe tersebut keesokan hari nya dan hari berikut nya selama 2 hari berturut-turut.

Membuat teman-teman nya yang juga bekerja di sana mengira mereka pacaran karena sikap shixun yang terlalu mencolok, ia selalu memperhatikan apapun yang luhan kerjakan , shixun akan memesan satu cup Americano dan beberapa cemilan lalu akan pulang saat café akan tutup pukul 11 malam.

Dan kemarin shixun menawarkan diri untuk mengantar nya pulang, luhan menolak tapi setelah berdebat kurang lebih hampir 20 menit akhir nya luhan mengalah dan berakhir pulang dengan mobil mewah milik shixun.

tapi sikap shixun akan berbeda jika mereka sudah berada di sekolah,shixun akan bersikap seolah mereka tidak saling mengenal membuat luhan bingung.

"aku pikir kau akan terus berpura-pura tidak mengenal ku jika di sekolah".ucap luhan akhir nya membalas ucapan shixun.

Shixun terdiam cukup lama, luhan mendengus berjalan meninggalkan shixun karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi .

"kau kecewa? apa kau mau aku menyapa mu saat kita di sekolah? tanya shixun berlari kecil menyamakan langkah nya dengan luhan yang berjalan lebih dulu.

"tidak perlu, aku tidak mau menambah musuh lagi di sekolah ini sudah cukup aku di buat menderita oleh fans sehun aku tidak mau di bully oleh fans mu juga".Shixun tersenyum.

"sudah ku katakan bukan aku dan sehun itu berbeda walaupun wajah kami sama". shixun melirik luhan kemudian melanjutkan "…aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka menyakiti mu".Luhan menghentikan langkah nya menatap shixun yang juga tengah menatap nya dengan tatapan lembut nya berbeda dari tatapan datar nya yang ia lihat setiap hari.

hati luhan menghangat mendengar ucapan shixun barusan ada sedikit rasa kecewa juga padahal ia berharap sehun lah yang akan mengatakan itu.

"kenapa kau melakukan ini? tanya luhan akhir nya ia merasa sikap shixun sangat aneh mereka tidak dekat bahkan tidak pernah bicara sebelum nya, walaupun mereka sudah menjadi teman sekelas hampir 6 bulan. Tanpa luhan sadari shixun selalu memperhatikan luhan secara diam-diam selama ini bahkan sebelum mereka berada dalam satu kelas yang sama.

"aku hanya ingin menjadi teman mu,apa tidak boleh? tanya shixun tidak melepaskan pandangan nya pada terdiam kening nya berkerut shixun melanjutkan"…tenang saja aku tulus ingin berteman dengan mu tanpa ada maksud lain".Shixun rasa luhan mungkin berpikir ia hanya di manfaatkan seperti yang sehun lakukan.

"kenapa kau ingin berteman dengan ku? shixun mengelus tengkuk nya sendiri berpikir kenapa ia mau berteman dengan luhan yang notabene murid beasiswa level mereka jauh berbeda apa lagi luhan adalah namja yang telah di campakan saudara kembar nya sendiri.

"hanya ingin". Jawab nya luhan menghela nafas tidak puas dengan jawaban shixun .

"apakah itu penting? yang terpenting adalah aku jadi teman mu sekarang ".

"kenapa tidak bergabung saja dengan kelompok sehun, kau punya banyak fans juga seperti mereka". kemudian melanjutkan langkah nya menuju kelas koridor sudah sepi karena semua murid sudah masuk ke kelas masing-masing.

"kau cerewet sekali, berhentilah berbicara yang menyangkut mereka". Dengus shixun .

"kau benar-benar punya masalah dengan sehun rupa nya, kau selalu tidak suka setiap aku membahas nya".

"terserah"

.

.

Sretttt

Shixun menggeser pintu kelas cukup keras membuat semua murid menatap kearah nya syukurlah seongsaenim belum masuk seperti nya ia terlambat.

Dengan tangan di saku nya shixun berjalan santai menuju bangku nya di dekat jendela 10 menit kemudian luhan datang dengan kepala menunduk ia berjalan ke bangku melirik luhan sekilas ia jadi teringat saat mereka akan masuk ke kelas, luhan tiba-tiba ingin pergi ke toilet ia tau luhan sengaja karena dia tidak mau orang-orang tau kalau ia sedang bersama nya tadi, kalau mereka berdua masuk bersamaan pasti mereka murid-murid di kelas akan curiga.

.

.

.

Twins in Love

bel istirahat sudah berbunyi 7 menit yang lalu. Di saat yang lain berada di kanin di sinilah luhan berada di dalam toilet dengan seragam nya yang kotor.

Luhan mendesah pelan baru saja ia akan memasuki kantin seorang yeoja sengaja menumpahkan jus strawberry milik nya di baju luhan, membuat nya harus berbalik lagi dan menuju kamar mandi, dari tadi ia mencoba membersihkan nya tapi noda merah itu tidak hilang juga membuat nya frustasi .

Karena terlalu focus membersih kan seragam nya luhan tidak menyadari seseorang masuk, dia adalah laki-laki penyebab luhan harus membersihkan seragam nya sekarang ini.

"tidak bisakah kau melawan"

Luhan tersentak mendengar suara sehun yang menyapu pendengaran nya, ia tidak menyangka sehun masih mau berbicara dengannya.

Sehun berdecak "kau namja apa kau selemah itu sampai tidak bisa melawan para yeoja itu". Luhan menunduk meremas seragam nya kata-kata sehun membuat nya terlihat sangat pengecut saat ini .

"aku tidak mungkin bisa melawan mereka". Balas luhan dengan suara pelan tapi sehun masih bisa mendengar nya. Ia sadar ia hanya murid beasiswa jika ia melawan ia tkut para yeoja itu akan menggunakan kekuasaan orangtua mereka untuk mencabut beasiswa nya.

Sehun mendesah ia membuka keran di wastafel kemudian mencuci tangan nya, luhan melirik sehun betapa ia merindukan sehun yang dulu selalu memperlakukan nya dengan baik ketika mereka masih menjadi sepasang kekasih.

luhan terlarut dalam lamunan nya tidak memperhatikan sehun yang saat ini menatap nya tajam ia memperhatikan seragam luhan yang sangat kotor karena jus strawberry yang sengaja di tumpahkan oleh seo naeun salah satu fans berat sehun.

"kau benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan luhan". Kata sehun membuat lamunan luhan buyar ia mencoba untuk menatap wajah sehun yang balas menatap nya dingin.

"kau membuat ku terlihat seperti namja brensek". Luhan menundukan kepala nya sekuat tenaga ia menahan air mata nya yang ingin keluar "..kau namja berhentilah menjadi lemah dan terlihat menyedihkan".lanjut nya.

Sehun menghela nafas nya pelan entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia ingin merengkuh tubuh mungil di depan nya luhan terlihat sangat rapuh.

"kau namja yang baik carilah seseorang yang dapat melindungimu dan memilki perasaan yang sama dengan mu". lanjut sehun tanpa melepaskan pandangan nya pada luhan.

Luhan meremas baju nya " _maafkan aku sehun tapi aku ingin kau lah namja itu"._ ucap nya dalam hati.

"

Luhan melangkah pelan menuju kelas nya jam istirahat masih berlangsung, koridor cukup sepi jadi tidak ada yang akan melihat nya tengah berjalan seperti mayat hidup dengan wajah merah sehabis menangis.

Luhan duduk di bangku nya kelas tengah kosong karena semua nya masih berada di kantin. ia mengernyit melihat kemeja putih yang ada lambang SM SHS di atas meja mengambil note kecil yang ada di atas kemeja itu.

"pakailah".Luhan membaca nya dalam hati . siapa yang mau meminjam kan baju untuk nya .

"shixun" lirih nya .

Srett

Luhan menoleh pada pintu kelas yang baru saja di buka ia melihat shixun yang berjalan menuju bangku nya sendiri di samping bangku milik luhan.

"apa ini milik mu? tanya luhan ia menoleh menatap shixun.

Shixun memejamkan mata nya helaan nafas keluar dari mulut nya ia menoleh ke samping dan sedikit meringis melihat wajah luhan yang benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan.

walapun tertutup dengan kaca mata besar nya itu tapi shixun bisa melihat mata luhan yang bengkak akibat terlalu banyak menangis.

"apa kau benar-benar namja? Tanya shixun dengan nada kesal nya ia menatap tajam pada penampilan luhan yang sangat berantakan.

Luhan menunduk "apa maksud mu bertanya seperti itu?". protes luhan dengan suara pelan.

Shixun mendesah "tidak ada namja yang cengeng seperti mu".balas shixun lagi menaikan sedikit suara nya membuat luhan terkejut.

"maaf aku hanya kesal melihat mu yang selalu menangis dan terlihat menyedihkan setiap hari di sekolah". Luhan semakin menundukan kepala nya ia mencekram celana nya menahan air mata nya yang ingin keluar.

Shixun mengacak rambut hitam nya frustasi ia berdiri kemudian menarik tangan luhan juga membawa kemeja putih di atas meja luhan membawa nya keluar.

Shixun terus menarik luhan menghiraukan rontaan luhan yang kesakitan karena shixun mencengekram tangan nya terlalu kuat.

"shixun ah, kita mau kemana tangan ku sakit".

shixun memelankan langkah nya, ia berbalik menghadap luhan menyodorkan seragam putih milik nya agar luhan segera mengganti seragam nya yang kotor.

Luhan baru menyadari kalau sekarang mereka sedang berada di depan toilet tempat ia membersihkan seragam nya tadi.

"cepatlah kita tidak punya waktu sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi". Ucap shixun, dengan ragu luhan menerima kemeja shixun lalu masuk ke dalam toilet.

Shixun menyandarkan punggung nya pada tembok di samping pintu toilet kedua tangan nya ia masukan ke dalam saku celana satu kaki nya ia tekuk ia menundukan kepala nya.

"apa yang kau lakukan berdiri di situ? walaupun mereka jarang terlibat pembicaraan tapi shixun tidak mungkin tidak mengenal suara milik kembaran nya sendiri oh sehun, yang kini tengah menatap nya bingung dengan kai dan chanyeol di belakang nya juga menatap nya penuh tanda tanya.

"aku menunggu seseorang".Ucap shixun membuat ketiga orang di depan nya heran, setau mereka shixun tidak memiliki teman yang cukup dekat di sekolah ini shixun selalu sendiri jadi terdengar aneh jika shixun bilang telah menunggu seseorang siapa namja itu membuat ketiga nya penasaran .

"teman? Kai berucap menatap shixun dengan alis terangkat. Shixun mengangguk.

"arraso, ayo kita pergi". Ucap sehun walaupun ia penasaran siapa teman yang di maksud shixun itu tapi ia tidak mau mencampuri urusan kembaran nya bukankah itu bagus akhirnya shixun memilki teman ia cukup prihatin karena shixun selalu sendiirian semenjak omma mereka meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu shixun menjadi namja yang tertutup dan tidak mau bergaul dengan siapapun bahkan pada chanyeol dan jongin.

Shixun menatap kepergian sehun dengan chanyeol dan kai lalu menatap pintu toilet yang baru saja di buka oleh luhan. Namja itu menundukan kepala dengan ragu ia menatap shixun seulas senyum tipis mengiasi wajah nya yang terlihat sedikit pucat.

"gomawo, aku akan mengembalikan nya besok setelah ku cuci terlebih dulu". Cicit nya pelan.

Shixun mengangguk "kajja bel sudah berbunyi".Luhan menurut mengikuti langkah shixun menuju kelas mereka .

Saat memasuki kelas tanpa sengaja pandangan kedua nya bertemu,sehun melirik luhan hanya sebentar kemudian mengalihkan pandangan nya pada buku yang di baca nya sedari tadi.

Shixun berjalan di belakang nya .sehun mengernyit ia kembali menoleh ke belakang ia menatap shixun dan luhan bergantian " _tidak mungkin teman yang di maskud shixun itu luhan kan",_ batin nya.

Luhan menggigit bibir nya gugup sehun menatap nya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan shixun yang menyadari itu lalu memperhatikan sehun yang kini menatap nya juga.

"selamat siang anak-anak". Sapaan dari park seongsaenim membuat luhan mengehela nafas lega ia merasa takut melihat tatapan sehun yang seperti ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup. Sehun memutar tubuh nya lagi menghadap ke depan dengan berbagai pikiran memenuhi kepala nya.

Puk

Luhan tersentak melihat gumpalan kertas yang di lempar shixun ia mengernyit kemudian membuka nya " _tunggu aku di halte bus dekat sekolah nanti_ ". Luhan menoleh pada shixun yang tengah menatap datar pada papan tulis.

"apa aku harus menuruti nya". Ucap luhan dalam hati.

Setelah bel pulang berbunyi luhan dengan cepat memasukan semua buku nya kedalam tas kemudian keluar. Ia akan menunggu shixun di halte bus seperti yang shixun katakan. Shixun menatap luhan yang keluar terebih dulu kemudian menyusul nya tapi suara sang hyung membuat langkah nya terhenti ia berbalik menatap sehun yang berjalan mendekati nya.

"appa akan pulang nanti malam, jadi pulanglah sebelum pukul 7 dia ingin makan malam bersama". Shixun menganggukan kepala nya mengerti lalu berjalan keluar kelas luhan pasti sudah menunggu nya.

.

.

.

"maaf apa kau menunggu lama? Shixun mendudukan dirinya di samping luhan, nafas nya terdengar memburu karena ia berlari tadi dari kelas .

"ada apa?Tanya luhan tanpa basa basi terlebih dulu ia menatap shixun yang masih mengatur nafas nya yang terdengar putus-putus.

Dengan cepat luhan memberikan botol air minum milik nya yang langsung di ambil oleh shixun dan menghabis kan sampai setengah nya.

"gomawo". Luhan mengangguk mengambil botol minuman nya kemudian memasukan nya lagi ke dalam tas.

"jadi ….?

"tidak bisakah kau membiarkan ku bernafas terlebih dahulu? Sungut shixun .

"eghmm". Luhan berdeham "maaf lagi pula siapa suruh kau berlari apa kau pikir aku tidak akan menunggu mu?tanya luhan memicingkan mata nya. Shixun mengedikan bahu nya "siapa tau kan".

"terserah jadi ada apa?

"hari ini kau tidak bekerja kan? Luhan menatap shixun dengan alis terangkat kepala nya mengangguk kaku.

"bagus, aku akan mengajak mu ke sesuatu tempat kau harus ikut karena aku tidak suka penolakan". Ucap nya kemudian menarik tangan luhan lalu memasuki bus yag kebetulan berhenti di depan mereka.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menyipitkan mata nya melihat dua namja yang barus saja memasuki bus ia menhentikan mobil nya.

"shixun dan luhan? Seulas senyum menghiasi wajah tampan nya."menarik, aku penasaran bagaimana reaksi sehun jika mengetahui hal ini".gumam nya kemudian menjalan kan mobil nya lagi.

"sehun menghempas kan tubuh nya di ranjang ia memijit kepala nya, pikirannya melayang pada kejadian saat di kelas tadi saat luhan masuk ke kelas kemudian di ikuti shixun di belakang nya."Kenapa mereka bisa datang bersamaan"

Drrt drrtt

Sehun segera mengambil ponsel nya ada pesan dari chanyeol, sehun ingin mengabaikan nya tapi ia cukup penasaran karena tidak biasanya chanyeol akan mengirimi nya pesan biasanya ia akan langsung menelpon atau langsung ke rumah jika ada sesuatu.

Sehun membuka pesan dari chanyeol ia mengernyit membaca pesan tersebut.

"aku melihat shixun dan luhan menaiki bus bersama, tapi aku tidak tau ke mana mereka terlihat akrab"

Drrt

sehun menatap foto yang baru saja di kirim chanyeol

"shixun dan luhan, bagaiman bisa?"

Sehun membuang handphone nya entah kenapa ia merasa kesal melihat foto shixun bersama luhan.

"kenapa harus namja itu shixun ah". Lirihnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun melangkah kan kaki nya berjalan di koridor yang sepi ia memasukan tangan nya ke dalam saku celananya,kali ini ia berjalan sendiri tanpa kai dan chanyeol yang biasa menemaninya karena mereka masih berada di kantin.

Sehun terus berjalan sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara seseorang yang seperti nya sudah familiar di telinga nya, di sana dengan jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh ia melihat luhan sepertinya tengah membersihkan loker nya yang kotor akibat ulah para fans nya.

Sehun bisa mendengar luhan yang tengah menggerutu karena gembok loker nya yang rusak,sehun perlahan semakin dekat ia berniat ingin terus berjalan dan mengabaikan luhan tapi langkah nya terhenti saat luhan menutup loker membuat namja yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping luhan terlihat karena tadi terhalang oleh loker luhan yang sehun mendadak kaku ia menatap shixun yang tengah menyandarkan tubuh nya di samping loker milik luhan.

"kau bisa memakai loker ku jika mau".Ucap shixun pada luhan .

"kalau aku memakai punya mu,bagaimana dengan mu? luhan menatap shixun dengn bibir mengerucut lucu. Shixun menyentil kening luhan

"jangan memasang wajah seperti itu".luhan mendengus ia mengusap kening nya. Sehun tidak tau dan tidak mengerti dengan perasaan nya saat ini dengan langkah pelan ia mengikuti kedua namja itu yang perlahan meninggalkan area loker.

"kau tidak perlu khawatir aku tidak pernah menunggunakan lokerku".

"jinjja? Arraso gomawo". Luhan tersenyum menampilkan deretan gigi nya yang putih .

"hmm, lulu". Balas shixun sambil terkekeh .

"heyyyy! Luhan menatap shixun dengan wajah kesal nya. Shixun terkekeh geli.

Sehun terus menatap kedua namja di depan nya dengan wajah dingin nya, selama ia bersama luhan ia tidak pernah melihat luhan berbicara selepas dan berekpresi seperti itu, luhan akan terus terlihat gugup dengan pipi merah nya dan akan berbicara dengan terbata-taba jika bersama nya.

Tapi yang ia lihat saat ini jauh berbeda. Luhan terlihat nyaman saat berbicara dengan shixun dan ia baru menyadari senyum luhan sangat manis.

"arraso aku tidak akan memanggil mu dengan nama itu kecuali saat kita berada di Eldorado"

"kau benar-benar menyebalkan".sungut luhan.

Sehun menghentikan langka "mwoya". Ia menatap tajam pada punggung luhan dan shixun yang perlahan menjauh dari nya menjadi tidak karuan kepala nya mendadak panas melihat shixun dan luhan yang terlihat sangat akrab.

"apa yang kau lakukan luhan? Gumam nya.

"shixun bagaimana bisa? Gumam nya lagi merasa frustasi, dari sekian orang yang ada di kelas mereka kenapa harus shixun yang ia tau tidak akan mudah akrab dengan orang asing, kini justru telihat akrab dengan namja yang sudah ia campakan.

"kenapa perasaan ku jadi tidak karuan seperti ini".

.

.

Seulas senyum menghiasai wajah shixun ia tau sedari tadi sehun berjalan di belakang nya dan luhan.

Luhan mengernyit melihat shixun yang tiba-tiba tersenyum."kau kenapa? Tanya nya. Shixun menggeleng "tidak apa-apa"

Luhan mengedikan bahu nya mencoba tidak peduli ia mulai terbiasa dengan sikap shixun yang sering berubah-ubah.

Tbc

Wahhh ini panjang banget maaf kalo kalian jadi bosen baca nya. Terus penulisan nya juga masih berantakan miane *bow

Aku seneng banget ternyata yang review lebih dari 10 , makasi ya buat yang udah review ff ini. huhuhu

Semoga kalian gk kecewa sama chapter 2 nya , ini udah panjang sampai 3k words . hehe

Makasi banyak yang udah review, fav, sama follow.

Maaf klo alur nya kecepetan.

See you di chapter selanjut nya

Xoxo

Hunforhan


	3. Chapter 3

Twins in love

Cast : luhan as wu luhan , oh sehun , oh shixun , exo etc

Pairing : hunhan/xunhan

Genre : T , drama , romance , hurt , EYD gk sesuai , ooc , typo bertebaran .gaje, NEWBIE,

Length : chapter

Desclaimer : **exo milik orangtua mereka, saya Cuma pinjam nama**

Chapter 3

Happy reading ^_^

Sehun memijit kening nya,kepala nya terasa berdenyut sedari tadi.

"kau kenapa?

Sehun menggeleng. Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan lalu mengambil tempat duduk di samping sehun.

"apa kau memikirkan pesan ku kemarin?"

Sehun mengalihkan pandangan nya pada chanyeol menatap nya dengan alis terangkat.

"aku tidak mengerti".

Sehun mendesah pelan ia menatap chanyeol mengernyit.

"kenapa harus shixun? Tanya nya bingung.

"apa karena aku menolak nya lalu dia berpaling pada shixun karena dia kembaranku?

Chanyeol tergelak, ia menatap sehun aneh.

"yang benar saja, walaupun kalian kembar luhan tidak mungkin mendekati shixun hanya karena di putuskan oleh mu".Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya.

"luhan sangat tulus mencintaimu dia tidak mungkin melakukan itu, kau benar-benat keterlaluan sampai berfikiran seperti itu tentang luhan".

"apa menjadi kekasihnya selama sebulan tidak cukup untuk mu merasakan bagaimana tulus nya dia mencintaimu?

Sehun terdiam ia pikir chanyeol benar luhan begitu tulus dia tidak pernah mengeluh ataupun marah saat sehun mengacuhkan nya, luhan dengan sabar menunggu sehun sampai sore saat ia harus latihan basket atau juga selalu mengirimi nya sms setiap hari menanyakan nya apakah sudah makan atau belum.

Luhan akan selalu tersenyum dengan pipi merona setiap berada di dekatnya walaupun orang-orang akan selalu mencibirnya karena tidak pantas menjadi kekasih oh sehun.

"apa kau benar-benar tidak memiliki perasaan sedikitpun padanya?

"aku bukan gay"

Balas sehun dalam hati ia merasa ragu dengan ucapan nya memutar bola mata nya.

"kau benar-benar keras kepala,jangan mengelak, aku tau kau menyukai luhan"

Brakkk

Sehun menendang meja di depan nya kemudian melenggang tersenyum menang melihat reaksi sehun.

"pabo, masih saja mengelak".

.

.

.

.

Twins In Love

Brukkk

Luhan menghempaskan tubuh nya pada kasur empuk nya. Perlahan ia menutup mata nya ia benar-benar sangat lelah hari ini karena harus bekerja lembur di sebabkan salah satu teman-

Nya yang tidak dapat masuk kerja karena sakit. Jadilah perkerjaan nya menjadi dua kali lipat.

Tok tok tok

Tok tok tok

Suara ketukan pintu membuat luhan terpaksa membuka mata nya yang hampir tertutup.

Luhan mengerang pelan kemudian melempar batal nya, dengan wajah kusut ia membuka pintu kamar nya.

Luhan mendesah pelan.

"ada apa? Aku sangat lelah harabeoji".

Wu qiangjin menatap cucu nya kasihan, merasa bersalah juga karena membangunkan luhan yang seperti nya benar-benar sangat lelah.

"arraso, tidurlah harabeoji tidak akan mengganggu mu".

Luhan berdecak.

"memangnya ada apa? Harabeoji sudah terlanjur merusak tidurku jadi katakan saja apa yang ingin kakek katakan".

Qiangjin menatap ragu pada cucu nya, kemudian ia menyodorkan satu stel hanbok berwarna coklat muda yang terlihat kusut karena belum di setrika.

"tolong setrika kan, kakek harus pergi ke acara reunian besok pagi". Ucap nya merasa bersalah lagi pada cucu nya.

Luhan membuang nafas ia tersenyum tipis kemudian mengambil hanbok tersebut.

"gomawo cucuku".

Luhan tersenyum "apapun untukmu kakek". Balas nya yang kemudian mulai menyetrika.

Qiangjin tersenyum ia mengelus kepala luhan, ia sangat menyayangi cucu nya itu.

Semenjak kedua orangtua luhan meninggal saat umurnya masih 6 tahun, qiangjin lah yang mengasuh luhan sampai sekarang.

"tidak kah kau lelah bekerja setiap hari? Qiangjin menghela nafas ia menatap sendu pada luhan.

"aku baik-baik saja, kakek tidak perlu khawatir".Luhan tersenyum melihat hanbok yang sudah rapi di setrika nya.

"cha, sekarang kakek harus tidur bukankah kakek akan pergi pagi-pagi sekali".

Qiangjin mengangguk "arraso kau juga istirahatlah". Luhan mengangguk kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya dia benar-benar sudah tidak bisa menahan kantuk nya lagi.

Qiangjin menatap sendu pada luhan yang sudah masuk ke kamarnya.

"maafkan kakek lu". Lirihnya.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya luhan bangun terlambat, ia berlari sepanjang jalan menuju sekolah dengan keadaan yang sangat berantakan ia bahkan lupa memakai kacamata nya.

Luhan menghela nafas lega karena gerbang sekolah belum di tutup, ia memasuki gerbang sekolah lalu sedikit merapikan rambut dan bajunya yang berantakan.

Semua murid yang berpapasan dengan nya melirik luhan dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

luhan yang menyadari nya lalu meraba wajah nya mungkin ada yang sesuatu yang menempel dan..

"sial kacamataku, bagaimana ini".

Dengan kepala menunduk luhan berjalan menuju kelas nya ia merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan tatapan yang menurutnya aneh pada nya.

Jika harus memilih, luhan lebih suka dengan tatapan seperti biasa yang mereka tujukan padanya, tidak seperti ini melihat luhan seperti melihat alien yang baru saja mendarat di bumi.

Brukk

"akhh". Luhan meringis merasakan pantatnya yang sakit.

Luhan mengangkat kepala nya melihat siapa yang telah menabrak nya. mata nya melotot takut tidak jauh berbeda dengan namja di depan nya tapi dengan artian lain seperti mmm terpesona?

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas menuju kelas ia masih memikirkan kejadian kemarin mengenai shixun dan luhan.

Brukk

Sehun berdecak kesal karena tidak sengaja menambrak namja di depan nya, ia akan memaki namja tersebut sebelum namja yang sebenarnya luhan itu mengangkat kepalanya menatap sehun dengan mata membulat lucu menurut nya.

Deg

Lu han? Batin nya ia merasa tidak yakin dengan penglihatan nya saat ini, luhan terlihat berbeda dan tatapan itu ughhh sehun tidak bisa menjelaskan nya luhan terlihat menggemaskan saat ini.

Sial kemana saja aku selama ini, kenapa luhan terlihat berbeda dengan tanpa kaca mata nya dan juga rambut coklat berantakan nya terlihat sexy dan juga manis sehun.

"ma af". Luhan segera berdiri ia menundukan kepala nya kemudian meninggalkan sehun yang masih menatap nya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"apa aku benar-benar mendapatkan karmaku". Sehun terkekeh ia tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan karma nya secepat ini.

"aku pikir aku sudah gila". Sehun mengelus dada nya karena detak jantung nya yang mulai berdetak lebih cepat karena luhan.

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan dengan cepat menuju kelas nya ia sudah tidak tahan di lihat terus oleh orang-orang sepanjang koridor.

Srettt

"Ehhh".

Luhan mengerjapkan mata nya berulang kali, ia memegang kacamata yang baru saja di pakaikan secara tiba-tiba oleh shixun.

"bagaiman bisa?

Shixun mengedikan bahu, ia menunduk sedikit merapikan kacamata dan rambut luhan yang berantakan.

"aku tidak mau matamu yang indah ini dilihat oleh orang lain di sekolah ini selain aku".

ucapnya membuat semburat merah menjalar di pipi luhan.

"k kau, apa m maksud mu huh? Ucap luhan terbata ia menjauhkan wajah shixun yang terlampau dekat.

Shixun tersenyum miring."kau tidak perlu tau, sekarang sebaiknya ayo kita ke kelas".

Kemudian menarik tangan luhan, mengabaikan tatapan bingung orang-orang yang melihat nya.

"heoll aku pikir siapa, ternyara dia si namja miskin itu".ucap seseorang yeoja menggelengkan kepalanya.

"dan apa itu tadi, dia bersama oh shixun, dasar tidak tau diri setelah menggoda sehun sekarang dia memilih shixun".Tambah teman di samping nya dengan raut jijik di wajahnya.

.

.

.

"kenapa tidak memakai kacamata mu? luhan mendongak sedikit melihat shixun yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"aku bangun terlambat dan lupa memakai nya, kau kan tau aku lembur semalam".

Luhan menghela nafas nya."aku masih mengantuk".kemudian menguap.

Shixun tersenyum."sebaiknya kau tidur di uks saja, lagi pula hari ini kita tidak belajar"

Luhan mengernyit."dari mana kau tau?"

"aku mendengar nya dari anak-anak yang berjalan di koridor tadi, semua guru ada rapat hari ini"

"kenapa kita tidak di pulangkan saja".

"kalau begitu pulang saja"

"kau menyuruhku membolos? Luhan menatap sebal pada shixun, ia menggelengkan kepala nya.

"hey, kau ingin pulangkan kau bisa melanjutkan tidur mu lagi pula kau harus bekerja lagi nanti".

"iya tapi membolos bukan ide yang baik, aku tidak mau"

"yasudah, tidur di uks saja"

"mmmm, apa kau akan menemaniku? Tanya luhan membuat langkah shixun terhenti.

Shixun tidak mengerti entah kenapa ia merasa jantung nya serasa berhenti saat itu juga. Kenapa pula luhan berkata seperti itu,menemaninya tidur huhh? Shixun tau menemani yang di maksud luhan bukan hal itu tapi tetap saja kata menemani itu membuatnya berfikir kea rah lain.

"weo? Aku tidak mau tidur sendirian aku butuh teman bicara". Sungut nya sebal.

"bukankah selama ini kau selalu sendiri, seharus nya kau sudah terbiasa". Ucap shixun membuat luhan terdiam kaku.

Shixun memejamkan mata nya merasa kesal pada diri nya sendiri kenapa dia berkata kasar seperti itu pada luhan, ia hanya merasa gugup sehingga membuatnya tidak berfikir dg baik sampai kata-kata itulah yg terdengar menyinggung luhan lah yang keluar.

"emmm, bukan maksud ku seperti itu" shixun jadi gelagapan melihat wajah sendu luhan yang terlihat seperti kucing yang minta di pelihara.

"okee, aku akan menemanimu". Ucap nya dengan memelankan suaranya di bagian terahir.

"kalau tidak ikhlas sebaiknya jangan, kau membuatku merasa bersalah karena terdengar memaksamu _untuk tidur denganku_ ".

Shixun melotot hey tidak bisakah luhan menggunakan kata yang lebih baik _tidur denganku_ itu terdengar ambigu apalagi untuk otak err sedikit mesum seprti oh shixun.

"kenapa wajah mu merah shixun ah?

Shixun menggeleng cepat sial kenapa aku jadi berfikiran kotor seperti ini. Salahkan luhan yang polos karena kata-kata nya itu.

"su dah lah,kajja". Ucap nya sedikit terbata membuat luhan menatap nya bingung.

Apa ada yang salah dengan kata-kata ku? batin nya menatap wajah shixun yang masih terlihat sedikit rona merah.

Luhan terkikik shixun terlihat sangat manis dengan rona merah seperti itu.

"kenapa tertawa? Shixun melirik luhan.

"kau terlihat sangat manis dengan rona merah di wajahmu itu, kau tidak lagi terlihat menakutkan".

Shixun berdecak "yang benar saja, yang manis itu kau bukan aku! Wajah tampan seperti ku tidak cocok di sebut manis".

Luhan memutar bola mata nya malas mendengar ucapan shixun yang menyebut diri nya tampan.

"hey aku juga tampan bukan manis, kau pikir aku gula". Sungut nya sebal.

"kau memang bukan gula, tapi kau lebih manis dari gula". Ucap shixun membuat wajah luhan merona panas. Sial!

Shixun terkekeh geli melihat wajah merona luhan yang terlihat berkali lipat lebih manis.

"kau! Luhan menunjuk shixun dengan jari kecil nya "berhenti menggodaku dasar perayu ulung".

Shixun tertawa keras kemudian merangkul luhan yang terus menggerutu dengan wajah merahnya.

"kajja"

Shixun tersenyum lebar lalu mengacak rambut luhan dengan gemas membuat luhan memekik kesal.

.

.

.

.twins in love

Sehun baru saja selesai latihan dance sendirian, kai yang bisanya ikut sudah pulang lebih awal karena harus segera menjemput ayahnya yang baru saja tiba dari inggris.

Sedangkan chanyeol dia memang bukan anggota club dance tapi terkadang menemani kai dan sehun berlatih, tapi hari ini ia harus pergi ke busan karena nenek nya yang sakit.

Sehun berjalan di koridor yang sepi karena semua murid pasti sudah pulang mengingat ini sudah hampir malam belum lagi masih hujan walaupun sudah tidak terlalu besar.

"yeobseo baekki?

Sehun mengangkat kepala nya yang sedari tadi menunduk setelah mendengar samar-samar suara orang.

Siapa yang masih berada di sekolah jam segini. Batin nya.

"aku masih di sekolah, aku ketiduran di perpustakaan saat menunggu hujan reda"

".."

"siapa yang kau sebut pangeran?"

Suara itu semakin jelas sehun terus berjalan sampai akhirnya ia melihat punggung kecil seorang namja yang ia hapal betul siapa.

"Luhan". Gumamnya.

"dia bukan kekasihku, kami hanya berteman".

".."

"sudahlah aku tutup".

Pip

"dasar bacon menyebalkan". Umpat nya kemudian memasukan hp nya kedalam saku.

Luhan sudah akan berlari untuk menerobos hujan yang memang sudah lumayan kecil itu tapi langkah nya terhenti.

Puk

Luhan terdiam kaku ia meraba kepala nya yang sudah tertutup sebuah hoodie berwarna abu terang.

"ige mwoya? Luhan akan berbalik tapi si pemilik hoodie langsung menahan nya.

"diam dan jangan berbalik"

Deg

Tubuh luhan membeku suara itu ia sangat mengenal nya,luhan tidak berkedip jantung nya serasa berhenti membuatnya sesak dengan tangan yang mulai bergetar.

Sehun memegang pundak luhan kemudian mulai memakai kan hoodie milik nya pada tubuh luhan membuat sehun terlihat seperti memeluk luhan dari bisa merasakan tubuh luhan yang menegang ia tersenyum tipis.

"se sehun".

"hmm".sehun hanya menggumam tidak menghentikan kegiatan nya yang memakaikan luhan hoodie miliknya, setelah ia menarik zipp nya ke atas sehun masih bergeming dengan tangan yang berada di pundak luhan.

"kenapa?tanya luhan setelah cukup lama terdiam.

Sehun mengerutkan kening nya, ia sendiri juga bingung kenapa dia melakukan hal seperti ini, saat melihat luhan ingin menerobos hujan tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung saja membuka hoodie nya lalu menutup kepala luhan dengan hoodie itu.

"se hun? Luhan berbalik ia menatap wajah sehun yang tangah menunduk menatap nya juga dengan pandangan bingung.

"aku sendiri tidak atau apa yang ku lakukan".

Luhan memalingkan wajah nya merasa kecewa dengan jawaban sehun padahal ia sedikit berharap sehun melakukan itu karena khawatir padanya.

"Bodoh sehun tidak mungkin mengkhawatirkan ku". batin nya.

Sehun mengangkat tangan nya mengusap kepala luhan dengan pelan,luhan melebarkan mata nya terkejut ini pertama kali nya sehun mengelus kepala nya seperti ini,jantung nya berdentum keras dengan pipi memerah,dan hal selanjutnya yang sehun lakukan membuatnya hampir lupa cara bernafas kaki nya melemas ia tidak tau apakah ia harus bahagia karena sehun menciumnya dengan sangat lembut atau sedih karena mungkin saja sehun tengah mempermainkan perasaanya lagi.

….

Sehun tidak tau apa yang merasuki otak nya sampai ia berani mendekatkan wajah nya pada luhan ia tidak tahan melihat wajah merona luhan dan bibir pink itu.

Dalam otak nya ia hanya memikirkan bagaimana rasanya jika ia mengecup bibir itu,kemudian saat bibir nya sudah menyentuh bibir luhan yang sangat lembut jantung nya serasa akan meledak,otak nya tidak bisa berpikir dengan benar.

Bibir luhan seperti alcohol membuat nya mabuk saat merasakan tekstur lembut nya,membuat sehun hampir gila,ia senang karena luhan tidak menolak ciuman nya walaupun luhan juga tidak membalas ciuman nya.

Sehun tersenyum dalam ciuman nya ia menutup mata nya yang di ikuti oleh luhan.

Sehun melumat bibir bawah dan atas luhan dengan sangat lembut secara perasaan nya yang begitu dalam pada mantan kekasih nya itu, ia sudah menyadari nya sekarang kalau sebenar nya ia menyukai bahkan mencintai luhan. Terbukti dengan jantung nya yang selalu berdetak tidak karuan setiap sehun melihat luhan bahkan saat di kelas sehun selalu mencuri pandang pada bangku luhan yang berada di belakang.

Ia bahkan tidak bisa tidur karena terus memikirkan luhan, sehun membuang harga diri dan ego nya dan mulai mengakui kalau dia sudah jatuh pada luhan, namja beasiswa yang pernah ia sakiti dulu mungkin sampai sekarang (?).

Sehun menjauhkan wajah nya saat tau luhan membutuhkan oksigen ia tersenyum mengelus pipi luhan kemudian mencium nya lagi dengan lebih kasar dan menuntut dari sebelum hanya bisa meremas baju depan sehun dan sesekali membalas ciuman sehun.

tidak jauh dari hunhan seorang namja tengah menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangn tajam dan mata merah terlihat sekali ia sedang menahan air mata nya.

Shixun mengepalkan tangan nya ia menatap nanar pada dua namja yang tengah berciuman itu.

Rasanya ia ingin berlari dan memisahkan mereka lalu memukul wajah tampan sehun. Sudah cukup ia merasa sakit saat mendengar sehun dan luhan berpacaran sebulan yang lalu, ia cukup bahagia saat mengetahui mereka putus seminggu yang lalu walapun ia juga merasa marah karena melihat luhan yang masih terlihat mengharapkan sehun yang jelas-jelas tidak menyukai nya.

Hati nya terasa di tusuk ribuan jarum ani bahkan lebih dari itu shixun tidak bisa mendekripsikan bagaimana sakit nya ia saat ini melihat namja yang ia cintai tengah berciuman dengan hyungnya sendiri terlebih mantan kekasih luhan.

Tes

Deg

Luhan membulatkan mata nya jantung nya semakin berdentum keras ia tidak tau kenpa dia jadi seperti ini hati nya sakit saat melihat mata merah itu menatap nya tajam, dan air mata itu yang baru saja turun dari mata tajam seorang namja yang selalu menemani nya akhir—akhir ini.

" _Shixun ah"_

Gumam nya lirih dengan air mata yang juga telah jatuh dari mata rusa nya,tubuh nya lemas.

Ia pikir shixun sudah pulang ia memang bersama shixun tadi di perpustakaan tapi saat bangun shixun sudah tidak ada bahkan tas nya pun juga tidak ada.

"Shixun ah"

Sehun tersentak saat merasakan basah di pipi nya ia menjauhkan wajah nya menatap wajah luhan yang terlihat kosong dengan air mata yang membasahi pipi nya

"ohh tidak, maafkan aku lu".Tangan sehun bergetar mengusap air mata luhan wajah nya panik.

"sehun".luhan menggemgam tangan sehun yang masih menempel di pipi nya.

"aku harus pulang".kemudian ia berlari setelah melepas hoodie milik sehun tidak mempedulikan tubuh nya yang basah karena hujan menjadi deras kembali.

"luhan!

Sehun mengacak rambut nya frustasi ia takut luhan akan berfikiran kalau ia hanya mempermainkan nya saja.

Sehun akan mengejar luhan sebelum tangan nya di Tarik dan seseorang memukul wajah nya.

YACKK APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? Teriak nya marah ia mengusap darah yang berada di pinggir mulut nya dengan kasar.

"jangan pernah mendekati luhan jika kau hanya ingin menyakiti nya".

Deg

"shixun?

"tinggalkan luhan".desis nya tajam.

Sehun tersenyum miring "tidak akan"

Shixun menarik kerah baju sehun menatap nya tajam yang di balas tidak kalah tajam nya oleh sehun.

"aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menyakiti luhan".

Sehun menepis tangan shixun dengan keras "apa kau menyukai luhan?"

"ya". Jawab shixun tanpa ragu

Sehun menatap tajam pada mata shixun yang terlihat bersungguh-sungguh saat mengatakn nya.

"lepaskan luhan".

Sehun menggeleng "aku menyukainya ani lebih tepat nya mencintainya, aku tidak mungkin melepaskan nya untuk yang kedua kali nya aku tau aku egois tapi aku pikir tidak akan sanggup jika luhan menjauh dariku".

"setelah kau menghina nya kau bilang kau mencintai nya, cihh lucu sekali".

Sehun mengepalkan tangan nya.

"aku tau kata-kata ku sangat kasar dan menyakiti hati nya,karena saat itu aku belum menyadari perasaan ku yang sebenar nya pada luhan".

Shixun menatap ke dalam mata sehun mencari kebohongan dari ucapan sang hyung, dan ia tau sehun tidak berbohong ia bersungguh-sungguh dengan kata-kata nya.

"walaupun begitu aku tidak akan mau merelakan luhan untuk mu … hyung".

Kemudian berjalan melewati sehun yang masih tidak percaya kalau baru saja shixun memaggilnya hyung setelah sekian lama.

Ia menunduk dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk "apa aku harus bersaing dengan adik sendiri?". Sehun menghela nafas nya ia menatap sendu pada punggung shixun yang perlahan menjauh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Twins in Love

"hah hah" itu adalah helaan nafas kesekian kalianya dari namja yang memiliki julukan rusa tersebut.

"kau ini kenapa? dari tadi hah hah hah aku sampai sakit kuping mendengar nya". Ucap seorang namja dengan eyeliner tebal di mata puppy nya.

"apa kau ada masalah dengan kakek mu?

Luhan menggeleng dengan wajah lesu membuat kernyitan di dahi baekhyun semakin banyak.

"kau bertengkar dengan shixun?

Deg

Jantung luhan berdetak dua kali lipat saat nama shixun di sebut pikiran nya akan selalu berputar pada kejadian tadi sore saat shixun melihat nya berciuman dengan sehun, pipi luhan sedikit merona tentang itu.

Ia kemudian menggelengkan kepala nya " _ya ampun kenapa aku menjadi namja tidak tau malu begini".\_

"benar kan kau ada masalah dengan si pengeran berkuda putih itu, hmm? Luhan berdecak kesal.

"kami tidak ada masalah". Sungut nya baekhyun mencebikan bibir nya.

"hey lu, kenapa shixun belum datang juga tidak biasanya? Ucap seorang namja dengan mata bulat nya nama nya kyungsoo.

Luhan menunduk dengan wajah sendu, ia menghela nafas kemudian menggelengkan kepala nya tidak tau.

Baekhyun memicingkan mata nya "kau bilang tidak ada masalah lalu kenapa wajah museperti itu setelah tau shixun tidak datang hari ini?

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala nya melihat baekhyun "hey, jangan mengganggu nya. Aku pikir kau butuh istirahat luhan pulanglah".

Luhan menatap kyungsoo ragu seolah mengerti yang dipikiran luhan kyungsoo mengangguk tersenyum.

"tidak apa-apa masih ada baekhyun dan yang lain nya, kau pulanglah tidak perlu khawatir". Ucap nya menpuk pundak luhan.

Baekhyun tersenyum menganggukan kepala nya "pulanglah kau terlihat sangat lelah, tapi besok kau harus menceritakan semua nya pada ku arraso".

Luhan terkekeh "emmm, aku akan menceritakan nya pada mu". ucap nya tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

Twins in Love

Shixun termenung dalam mobil nya yang terparkir d depan café Eldorado tempat luhan bekerja. Ia ingin masuk dan bersikap seperti biasanya tapi hati nya menolak karena bayangan tadi sore masih tidak bisa menghilang dari otak nya.

Shixun mendesah pelan ia menidurkan kepala nya pada lipatan tangan nya di atas kemudi.

air mata mengalir daris sudut mata nya setelah ia memejamkan mata nya, ia memegang tepat pada dada nya, rasanya sakit sekali di dalam sana.

Shixun menghapus air mata nya kemudian menjalan kan mobil nya meninggalkan kafe tersebut.

Luhan yang baru saja keluar melihat mobil sport milik shixun melintas tidak jauh dari depan nya.

"Shixun". Gumam nya dengan tatapan sendu.

.

.

.

Shixun memasuki kamar nya melempar tas nya dengan asal, ia menarik laci yang ada di samping tempat tidur nya, mengambil sebuah buku.

ia membuka nya perlahan dan meraba sebuah foto yang sudah ia tempel dari 11 tahun yang lalu.

"kenapa kau tidak mengingatku luhan".lirih nya.

Flashback

"omma kita akan kemana? Aku lapar? Ucap seorang namja kecil sambil mengelus perut samping nya juga ada namja kecil yang sangat mirip dengan nya tengah tertidur pulas dengan tangan memegang robot spiderman.

"tunggu sebentar ne, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai". Ucap yeoja yang di panggil omma tersebut ssambil mengelus rambut putra nya dengan sayang.

Setelah beberapa lama kemudian mereka sampai di depan sebuah kedai yang tidak terlalu besar tapi sangat ramai.

"Shixun ah kajja bangunkan hyung mu".

Shixun mengangguk kemudian menepuk pundak sang hyung "oh sehun" agar terbangun karena mereka sudah sampai.

Dengan wajah masih mengantuk sehun mengikuti shixun dan ibu nya yang berjalan lebih dulu di depan nya.

…

…

…

"Omma mau membelikan satu untuk appa kalian, tunggu di sini sebentar ya. Omma akan segera kembali".

Kedua anak kembar oh itu menganggukan kepala nya patuh membuat nyonya oh kembali masuk ke kedai.

Sehun dan shixun tengah duduk di sebuah bangku depan kedai dengan tangan memegang permen kapas yang ia beli beberpa saat lalu.

Shixun memakan permen kapas nya dengan tenang sampai ia menyadari ada seorang namja kecil yang dari tadi memperhatikan nya.

Bukan memperhatikan dirinya sebenar nya tapi lebih pada permen kepas yang ia pegang.

Shixun bisa melihat pada leher anak kecil itu yang terlihat menelan ludah nya saat melihat permen kapas milik nya.

"ini".

Anak kecil itu mendongak menatap wajah seseorang di depan nya, lalu mata nya begerak melihat permen kapas di depan nya. Dengan senyum lebar ia kemudian mengambil nya lalu memakan nya dengan lahap ia memekik saat merasakan benda itu meleleh di dalam mulut sekali.

"ghamsamnida". Ucap nya membungkuk 90 derajat dengan wajah ceria dan juga pipi merona manis.

"Kenapa kau memberikan nya?"

Sehun mengedikan bahu nya, aku sudah tidak mau dari pada di buang lebih baik aku memberikan padanya di juga sedari tadi melihat sehun sambil menatap namja kecil di depan nya.

Shixun menatap namja mungil tersebut lalu menyodorkan permen kapas milik nya.

"ambilah aku sudah tidak mau lagi". ucap nya dengan senyum manis.

Namja mungil tersebut melotot lalu berteriak senang.

"terimakasih, ughh kalian baik sekali aku jarang sekali bisa memakan permen ini omma selalu melarangku katanya gigiku akan sakit klo makan ini". Ucap nya dengan bibir mengerucut lucu membuat dua anak kembar di depan nya ingin mencubit pipi nya gemas.

"Sehun shixun ayo kita pulang".ucap suara hayong mengintrupsi. kedua nya langsung menoleh,lalu sehun langsung berlari menghampiri omma nya.

"shixun apa yang kau lakukan, ayo appa mu sudah menunggu di rumah".ucap hayong lagi.

Namja mungil di depan nya menatap shixun heran karena ia masih berdiri menatap nya dnegan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"omma mu memanggil mu".

Shixun mendesah pelan "emmm siapa namamu? Namja mungil tersebut sudah membuka mulut nya untuk menjawab pertanyaan shixun tapi urung karena seorang namja yang terlihat sudah sangat tua tiba-tiba saja menarik tangan nya.

"maaf aku harus pergi,annyeong".

Shixun mendesah pelan kemudian berjalan menuju mobil nya.

"kenapa lama sekali hum, kau berbicara dengan siapa tadi?

Shixun tersenyum tipis ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sudah seminggu semenjak kejadian ia bertemu dengan namja mungil yang menarik perhatian nya. Shixun lebih sering melamun membuat omma dan appa nya heran. Lalu mereka bertanya pada sehun.

"sehun ada apa dengan adik mu, apa kalian ada masalah di sekolah?

Sehun mengerutkan kening nya, ia menggeleng "tidak ada omma, shixun memikirkan namja kecil yang kami temui seminggu yang lalu di depan kedai tempat kita makan".

"dia selalu bercerita ingin bertemu dengan nya lagi".ucap sehun kemudian menatap sang adik yang sedang sibuk menggambar di buku nya.

"memangnya siapa nama namja kecil itu?

"kami tidak tau omma, tapi dia sangat cantik seperti Barbie". Ucap sehun dengan senyum lebarnya.

"kau bilang dia namja tapi kenapa mirip Barbie? Tanya hayong bingung.

"ia dia namja cantik mirip Barbie, iya kan shixun ah?

Shixun mengangguk cepat dengan rona merah di pipi nya."emm sangat cantik".ucap nya lirih. Hayong menggelengkan kepala nya melihat kedua anak kembar nya.

"hari ini kita akan ke rumah sakit menjenguk nenek, cepat lah bersiap". Ucap oh jaewon sang appa.

…

..

..

Shixun merasa bosan di dalam kamar tempat nenek nya di rawat. Ia ingin keluar dan mengajak sehun jalan-jalan di sekitar rumah sakit tapi sehun malah tertidur di pangkuan ibunya.

Ia lalu memutuskan berjalan-jalan seorang diri ia sudah cukup hapal betul rumah sakit ini karena ia sering berkujung ke sini menjenguk nenek nya yang sakit dari 3 bulan yang lalu.

Setelah berjalan-jalan cukup lama dan membeli 1 permen kapas yang d jual di depan ia kembali menuju kamar tempat sang nenek di rawat.

Saat melewati ruang UGD shixun menghentikan langka nya mata nya membulat melihat seorang namja kecil tengah menangis dengan darah di baju nya dan ada sedikit luka di pelipisnya.

Ia kemudian berlari menghampir namja mungil yang selama seminggu ini selalu berada di pikiran nya.

"Hiks hiks hiks omma appa hiks hiks".

"hey jangan menangis omma dan appa mu pasti baik-baik saja". ucap shixun mengelus kepala namja mungil tersbut..

"kau siapa? Tanya nya dengan mata berair dan hidung merah yang terlihat menggemaskan.

"kenalkan aku oh shixun orang yang memberi mu permen kapas seminggu yang lalu".

Namja mungil di depan nya nya memiringkan kepala nya bingung ia mengerjap pelan.

"hhhhh, kau tidak mengikatku? Jahat sekali. sudah lah ini ". Shixun menyodorkan permen kapas yang ia beli tadi yang langsung di ambil oleh namja mungil itu.

"siapa nama mu?

"xiao lu". Ucap namja mungil tersebut dengan mulut yang penuh dengan permen kapas.

"xiao lu nama yang cantik".

Xiao lu atau luhan mendelik tajam membuat shixun tersentak takut "xiao lu tidak cantik tapi tampan". Sungut nya sebal. Shixun mengerjapkan mata nya kemudian tertawa.

"kau lucu sekali". Ucap nya gemas kemudian mencubit pipi luhan membuat sang empu memberenggut lucu.

Setelah pertemuan kedua kali nya shixun selalu datang ke rumah sakit setiap hari nya agar bisa bertemu dengan luhan.

Ia mengajak sehun tapi hyung nya tidak bisa karena sibuk dengan les piano nya karena sebentar lagi ia akan ikut lomba. Tapi sehun berjanji akan menemani shixun untuk bertemu dengan xiao lu nanti.

Saat ini kedua namja kecil tersebut tengah duduk di taman rumah sakit dengan kedua nya memegang permen kapas di tangan masing-masing.

"apa omma dan appa mu sudah bangun? Tanya shixun.

Luhan menggeleng dengan wajah sedih "belum, harabeoji bilang mungkin sebentar lagi. omma dan appa sangat capek jadi harus banyak tidur dan istirahat".

Shixun mengangguk, ia kemudian mengambil tas nya lalu merogoh isi nya mencari sesuatu.

"lihat appa membelikan ku kamera baru, aku mau mencoba nya, lihat ke sini xiao".

Luhan menatap kamera dengan senyum manis nya yang polos.

Klik

"wahhh kau sangat cantik'. Ucap shixun membuat luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal karena di bilang cantik.

"hehe, aku lupa, maafkan aku baiklah kau tampan". Luhan tersenyum kemudian memakan permen kapas nya lagi. Shixun hanya menggelengkan kepala nya ia mengamati foto luhan yang baru saja ia foto luhan sangat manis sekali ia terkikik melihat mulut nya yang sedikit belepotan oleh permen kapas yang masih menempel di sudut bibir dan juga di pipi nya.

Ia mengamati luhan lagi yang sibuk memakan permen kapas nya yang tinggal setengah.

"xiao".

"hmmm?

Cup

Luhan melebarkan mata nya shixun tiba-tiba saja mengecup bibir nya, kemudian dengan nakal menjilati sudut bibir luhan yang ada sisa permen kapas yang masih menempel.

Luhan diam saja seperti patung membiarkan shixun menjilati sisa permen kepas yang masih menempel di bibir dan juga pipi luhan.

"manis sekali'. Ucap nya kemudian menjilat bibir luhan lagi dan melumat nya sedikit seakan ingin melahap bibir luhan sekarang juga. Shixun tidak tau ia juga tidak mengerti apa yang ia lakukan saat ini mencium dan menjilat bibir dan pipi luhan ? ia hanya mengikuti naluri nya saja.

saat bibir nya pertama kali menempel di bibir luhan jantung nya berdetak dengan cepat. perut nya serasa di gelitiki ribuan kupu-kupu yng sangat mengernyit sangat merasakan hal itu.

Ia tidak mengerti perasaan apa itu yang jelas ia sangat menikmati dan merasa senang saat mencium luhan dan membuat nya ketagihan.

Luhan mendorong bahu shixun bibir nya mencebik dengan mata berkaca-kaca ingin menangis.

"kenapa memakan bibir xiao".

Shixun terkejut ia kemudian menghapus air mata luhan yang sudah jatuh "maafkan aku tapi aku tidak memakan bibir mu xiao, aku hanya ingin membersihkan bibir xiao yang masih ada bekas permen kapas nya nanti klo tidak di bersihkan bibir dan pipi xiao akan di gigit semut". Ucap shixun menjelas kan.

Luhan mengusap air mata nya "benarkah? Ucap nya dnegan mata mengerjap lucu.

"mmm". Shixun mengangguk, kemudian menghela nafas nya pelan.

"Ini sudah sore aku harus pulang karena besok harus sekolah, bye xiao"

Cup

Slurp

Shixun mengedup kemudian menjilat bibir luhan lagi, entah kenap ia jadi ketagihan melakukan hal itu pada bibir manis sekali.

Luhan tersenyum setelah shixun mencium nya ia juga senang saat shixun mencium dan menjilat bibir nya,membuat semburat merah menghiasi pipi nya.

.

.

Keesokan hari nya shixun dengan bersemangat berjalan di lorong rumah sakit menuju kamar tempat omma dan appa luhan di rawat akibat kecelakaan yang mereka alami 1 minggu yang sehingga membuat kedua nya koma.

Di samping nya ada sehun yang juga terlihat sangat bersemangat ingin bertemu dengan xiao lu namja kecil yang selalu shixun ceritakan setiap hari.

Deg

Shixun dan sehun mematung melihat seorang namja mungil yang tengah meronta dan menagis histeris di depan nya.

"Omma! Appa! Mau di bawa ke mana? Jangan tinggalkan xiao lu!"

"Harabeoji kenapa kepala omma dan appa di tutup kain, nanti mereka tidak bisa bernafas, kenapa paman itu membawa omma dan appa xiao lu?"

"Xiao lu ingin ikut omma dan appa!lepaskan xiao! Teriak nya meronta di pelukan sang kakek yang hanya bisa menangis dalam diam melihat kepergian anak dan menantunya yang snagat ia sayangi.

"Hiks hiks xiao lu mau ikut omma dan appa lepaskan xiao!, harabeoji paman itu mengambil omma dan appa xiao". Ucap nya dengan air mata yang terus mengalir membasahi pipi nya ia menggelengkan kepala nya mata nya bergerak gelisah melihat mayat kedua orangtua nya yang akan di pindahkan.

"Harabeoji harabeoji hiks hiks harabeoji". Luhan terus memanggil dan menarik kakek nya yang hanya terdiam menangis.

"harabeoji ayo kejar mereka". Luhan terus menarik tangan sang kakek yang tetap duduk bergeming di lantai dingin rumah sakit. Orang-orang yang melihat nya merasa iba turut bersedih melihat kakek dan cucu tersebut.

Shixun yang melihat nya hanya bisa diam mematung dengan air mata yang sudah membasahi pipi masih kecil tapi shixun mengerti apa yang terjadi di depan nya karena setahun yang lalu ia juga mengalaminya saat kakek nya meninggal.

Oh hayong yang baru saja menyusul kedua putra nya juga ikut bersedih melihat luhan yang terus menarik tangan sang kakek dengan air mata yang tidak berhenti mengalir dari mata nya yang telihat kosong seakan jiwa nya telah di renggut.

Sehun memeluk ibu nya ia tidak snaggup melihat wajah luhan yang terlihat sangat menderita.

"Xiao" panggil shixun

BRUK

Shixun dan yang lain nya melebarkan mata nya melihat luhan yan terjatuh pingsan.

"ohh tidak, cucu ku tolong suster! Teriak sang kakek nya panik .

..

Shixun berdiri di samping ranjang luhan yang masih tertidur, ia terus menggemgam tangan luhan tanpa melepas nya semenjak 3 jam yang lalu.

Di samping nya sehun hanya menatap sendu pada wajah luhan yang masih terlihat sangat manis walaupun sedikit pucat.

Klek

"Shixun, sehun ah kalian harus makan dari tadi pagi kalian belum makan". Ucap hayong yang baru saja masuk ia menatap iba pada luhan kemudian mengelus rambut nya.

"Shixun akan makan nanti bersama xiao".

'hey kau belum makan dari tadi pagi nanti shixun bisa sakit, klo shixun sakit siapa yang akan menjaga xiao? Shixun menatap ibu nya kemudian luhan.

"ibu benar, nanti setelah makan aku akan menemanimu menjaga xiao". Ucap sehun tersenyum tipis. Shixun akhir nya mengalah juga tidak bisa di pungkiri ia juga merasa lapar dari tadi.

..

..

..

Shixun dan sehun berlari menuju rumah sakit, mereka baru saja makan di restoran yang berada di samping rumah sakit.

Dengan wajah senang kedua nya sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan luhan.

Sehun menarik tangan shixun lalu menunjuk pada seorang kakek dan anak kecil yg berjalan memasuki sebuah mobil ambulan.

Xiao! Teriak nya kemudian berlari menghampiri mobil ambulan tersebut yang mulai berjalan.

Xiao! Panggil shixun lagi dengan suara keras. Ia panik ia tidak mau berpisah dengan luhan shixun terus berllari dengan kaki kecilnya mengerjar mobil ambulan yang perlahan bergerak menjauh.

ANDWAE! XIAO JANGAN PERGI!

XIAO LU! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!

Teriak nya dnegan air mata sudah membasahi pipi nya

"Hiks hisk xiao lu ku mohon jangan pergi". ucap nya tersengal sambil berlari.

"Shixun ah!

Bruk

Shixun jatuh telungkup "hiks hiks xiao". Panggil nya lirih.

Sehun segera membatu shixun berdiri kemudian memeluk sang adik,"jangan menangis kita pasti akan bertemu dengan xiao lagi". Ucap nya menenangkan.

Setelah menenangkan shixun, oh hayong segera menuju bagian adminstrasi untuk bertanya alamat rumah luhan.

Shixun dan sehun tersenyum senang karena mereka akan bertemu dengan luhan lagi, kemudian keesokan hari nya hayong dan kedua anak kembar nya langsung berangkat menuju rumah luhan setelah menjemput sehun dan shixun pulang sekolah.

Shixun tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum bahagia nya ia akan menemui luhan lagi batin nya.

Sehun dan shixun segera membuka pintu mobil saat mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah sederhana bergaya minimalis itu.

Hayong sudah mengetuk pintu rumah hampir 2 menit tapi tidak ada satu pun yang membuka nya. Bahkan sampai 15 menit pun mereka menunggu tetap tidak ada satu pun yang menyahut apa lagi membuka pintu.

Sampai akhir nya seorang namja tua yang tengah berjalan di depan rumah luhan memberiatau mereka kalau luhan dan kakek nya sudah pindah tadi pagi.

Dan tidak ada satu pun tetangga yang tau ke mana mereka pindah, membuat wajah shixun dan sehun sedih.

"xiao lu". Lirih nya.

Flashback end

Shixun tertidur dengan lengan yang menutup mata nya.

"saat aku sudah bertemu dengan mu, kenapa kau malah tidak mengingatku xiao". Gumam nya lirih.

"kenapa harus sehun hyung". Gumam nya lagi dengan air mata yang menetes membasahi pipi nya.

TBC

Hallo aku minta maaf baru nongol sekarang gk nyangka udah sebulan aku nelantarin ff ini, masih adakah yang menunggu kelanjutan nya? Aku harap masih ya hehehe.

Aku baru msuk kuliah tugas ku banyak banget, jadi gk sempet ngetik aku juga mesti gantian pake laptop sma kakak ku yang lagi ngerjain laporan buat kegiatan pkl nya.

Aku liat pm trus ada yg nanya kpn di lanjutin, huhu aku jadi terharu ternyat ada juga yang nunggu ff ku. ini udah aku lanjut hehe

Maaf klo tulisan nya makin berantakan + cerita nya makin gaje. Hehe

Semoga kalian gak bosan baca nya ya.. ^_^

Buat chapter 4 nya aku gk bisa janji bakalan update cepet ya guys..

Mohon di maklumi /bow

Okay segitu aja cuap-cuap nya

See you!

..


	4. Chapter 4

Twins in love

Cast : luhan as wu luhan , oh sehun , oh shixun , exo etc

Pairing : hunhan/xunhan

Genre : T , drama , romance , hurt , EYD gk sesuai , ooc , typo bertebaran .gaje, NEWBIE,

Length : chapter

Desclaimer : **exo milik orangtua mereka, saya Cuma pinjam nama**

 **Chapter 1**

Luhan menatap dirinya di cermin, perlahan tangan nya bergerak mengusap bibir nya yang sudah tidak perawan lagi. Bayangan ciuman nya dan sehun kemarin menari-nari di kepala nya membuat semburat merah perlahan menghiasi pipi putih nya. Luhan memegang erat dadanya tepat pada jantung nya yang berdentum sangat keras, seolah akan keluar dari tempat nya.

"aku bisa gila". Gumam nya kemudian menggelengkan kepala nya keras berharap bayangan kejadian kemarin tidak muncul lagi di kepala nya.

Tok tok tok

Suara ketukan pintu membuat luhan berjengit kaget, menghela nafas pelan ia kemudian berjalan pelan membuka pintu kamar nya.

Luhan mengernyit melihat kakek nya yang tersenyum lebar.

"ada apa kek?

"sehun mencari mu"

Deg

"ap a? luhan tidak salah dengar kan? untuk apa sehun mencari nya di minggu pagi begini. Dengan cepat luhan menutup pintu kamar nya dan berlari menuju ruang tengah, qiangjin hanya menggelengkan kepala nya melihat tingkah luhan. Pikirnya luhan pasti sangat senang karena sudah lama sehun tidak berkunjung ke rumah mereka.

"se- shixun? Luhan mengerjapkan mata nya melihat namja di depan nya dia bukan sehun seperti yang kakek nya katakan.

Shixun memutar tubuh nya yang sedari tadi tengah menatap foto keluarga luhan yang terpajang di dinding. Seulas senyum menghiasi wajah nya.

Luhan bergerak kikuk menghampiri shixun, bayangan wajah terluka shixun menghampiri pikiran dia masih belum siap untuk bertemu dengan shixun entah kenapa dia merasa bersalah padahal dia dan shixun tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa. tapi kenapa dia merasa telah menyakiti hati shixun.

"aku ingin menjelaskan nya tadi pada kakek mu, tapi dia sudah terlebih dulu memanggil mu dia pikir aku adalah sehun hyung". shixun tersenyum seperti biasa seolah kejadian kemarin tidak pernah ada."apa sehun hyung sering ke sini? tanya nya mengabaikan wajah luhan yang terlihat seperti khawatir dan merasa bersalah entah kerena apa.

"ti dak, dia hanya ke sini beberapa kali saat mengantar ku pulang. jawab nya dengan sedikit gugup.

"ahh" shixun mengangguk. Suasana mendadak hening dan sangat canggung untuk kedua nya.

"kenapa kau diam saja lu? Kemana sifat mu yang cerewet itu? tanya shixun mencoba bersikap biasa untuk menghilangkan rasa canggung yang menyelimuti kedua nya. luhan mendelik kesal dengan bibir mengerucut.

"aku tidak cerewet". Shixun terkekeh kecil, dalam hati ia bersyukur bisa menghilangkan rasa canggung yang sempat menyelimuti mereka tadi.

"luhan, kenapa kau diam saja? kau tidak akan membuat kan sehun air minum? Tanya qiangjin yang baru saja datang, ia menatap heran pada luhan dan shixun.

"kakek sebenarnya dia bukan sehun, dia shixun adik kembar nya sehun". Qiangjin melebarkan mata nya ia menatap shixun dari atas sampai bawah.

"benarkah?

Shixun mengangguk kan kepala nya kaku.

"aku tidak menyangka sehun akan memilki saudara kembar, kalian benar-benar sangat mirip". Gumam qiangjin.

"tentu saja merekakan kembar". Ucap luhan menggelengkan kepala nya. Qiangjin tidak menghiarukan ucapan luhan mata nya menatap intens pada namja di depan nya. Shixun tersenyum canggung merasa risih juga di tatap seintens itu.

"kakek jadi teringat dengan anak kecil yang dulu selalu bermain denganmu dirumah sakit, dia juga memiliki saudara kembar. Gumam sang kakek membuat shixun menatap qiangjin terkejut. Kenapa kakek luhan mengingat nya sedangkan luhan tidak? Batin nya.

"kenapa aku tidak mengingat nya? Tanya luhan.

"itu sebelum kau mengalami kecelakaan dan hilang ingatan lu, dulu kalian terlihat sangat dekat". Ucap qiangjin yang membuat shixun terkejut mendengar satu fakta yang sangat mengejutkan nya tentang luhan.

"kau pernah hilang ingatan?tanya shixun kaget. Luhan mengangguk "saat umurku 9 tahun aku tidak melihat mobil saat menyebrang jalan". Luhan jadi merasa sedih kalau mengingat kejadian itu.

Shixun mendadak lemas, pantas saja luhan tidak mengingat nya.

'apa kau tidak mengingat satu pun kejadian sebelum kau mengalami kecelakaan? Maksud ku kenangan saat kau bersama teman masa kecil mu". tanya shixun.

"shixun, kau baik-baik saja? luhan mengabaikan pertanyaan shixun Ia malah terlihat khawatir melihat wajah shixun yang terlihat lemas dan sedikit pucat.

"aku mohon jawab pertanyaan ku lu".

Luhan menggeleng pelan ia tidak mengerti kenapa shixun bertanya seperti itu,apa shixun pernah menjadi seseorang di masa lalu nya?

Shixun mendesah pelan, ia mencoba tersenyum menyembunyikan kekecewaan nya. Dia tidak mengingat nya. Gumam nya dalam hati.

Qiangjin memperhatikan ekspresi shixun yang terlihat kecewa dan terluka." apa dia anak kecil itu?". batin nya.

"luhan sebaik nya kau buatkan shixun minuman".ucap qiangjin.

"ahh, baik". Luhan segera berjalan menuju dapur meninggalkan shixun dan qiangjin.

Setelah tubuh luhan mengilang di balik pintu dapur, qiangjin berjalan menuju sofa dan mendudukan diri nya tepat berhadapan dengan shixun.

"apa kau anak kecil itu? tanya qiangjin membuat shixun dengan cepat mendongak dengan wajah terkejut.

Qiangjin tersenyum. "sebenar nya dari awal sehun datang kesini aku juga sudah merasa familiar dengan nya. Apa lagi luhan selalu menceritakan tentang kalian sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi".

Shixun masih menatap qiangjin dengan wajah kaget nya.

"luhan lebih sering bercerita tentang mu, karena yang selalu bersama nya saat itu adalah kau".

"kau tau sendirikan aku sudah tua". Qiangjin tertawa kemudian melanjutkan "jadi saat luhan mengenalkan sehun aku tidak langsung mengenalnya, karena aku juga hanya beberapa kali melihat kalian dan yahh aku juga lupa dengan nama kalian". Ucap nya tertawa geli.

Shixun tersenyum."aku mencari kalian tapi seorang pak tua bilang kalian sudah pindah, aku sangat terpukul karena tidak bisa melihat luhan lagi, dia adalah teman ku yang pertama dia adalah teman yang sangat manis dan baik, aku tidak pernah merasa senyaman itu dengan seseorang selain keluarga ku sendiri". Ungkap nya tersenyum tipis.

"apa kau menyukai luhan? Tanya qiangjin setelah mendegar ungkapan shixun.

"n ee? Shixun menatap horror pada wajah qiangjin yang tersenyum menggodanya.

"ka kek, aa ku ti dak". Ucap nya terbata dengan mata bergerak gelisah. Qiangjin lagi-lagi tertawa merasa lucu melihat wajah shixun yang terlihat seperti orang linglung.

"terlihat jelas di wajah mu,kau tidak bisa membohongiku shixun". Qiangjin menepuk pundak shixun pelan.

"hhhh". Shixun mendesah pelan, ia mencoba tersenyum tapi malah terlihat seperti senyuman menyedihkan.

"luhan tidak menyukai ku, dia menyukai hyung ku". ucap nya sedih.

Qiangjin menatap shixun sendu, ia menepuk pundak shixun seolah memberi nya kekuatan untuk tidak terlalu bersedih. Siapa tau nanti luhan akan mengingat semua kenangan masa kecil nya dan bisa berbalik menyukai shixun.

Luhan yang baru saja datang mengernyit heran melihat kakek nya dan shixun yang terlihat sedang berbicara serius.

"apa yang kalian bicarakan? Kau baik-baik saja shixun? Tanya luhan ia meletakan 3 cangkir teh dan sepiring biscuit di meja. Kemudian mendudukan dirinya di samping qiangjin.

"ini rahasia antara kakek dan shixun kau tidak perlu tau". Ucap qiangjin memuat luhan membuka mulut nya lebar. "apa-apa an itu".

"kalian terlihat sangat dekat padahal baru pertama bertemu". ucap luhan senang. Berbeda sekali saat sehun yang datang berkunjung mereka berdua malah terlihat kaku, selain itu sehun juga hanya akan berkunjung sebentar. Shixun dan qingjin saling melempar senyum.

"Baiklah seperti nya kakek harus pergi ke kedai,ingat jangan berbuat yang macam-macam". Ucap qiangjin dengan nada menggoda membuat luhan mendelik kesal.

"jangan di pikirkan, kakek ku memang suka asal hahaha". Luhan tertawa canggung dalam hati merutuki kakek nya yang bisa-bisa nya berkata seperti itu di depan shixun.

"eghmm". Luhan berdeham ia melirik shixun yang juga tengah menatap nya dengan senyuman tipis menghiasi wajah tampan luhan harus menahan rona merah menjalar di pipi putih nya. Sial kenapa dia tampan sekali umpat nya dalam hati.

"aku melihat mu kemarin di depan café". Tangan luhan bergerak menyentuh ganggang cangkir kemudian menyesap teh buatan nya. Wajah shixun yang tadi nya tenang berubah menjadi tegang mendengar ucapan luhan.

Luhan kembali berdeham, ia melirik shixun sebentar . "kenapa kau tidak masuk seperti biasa nya? A aku sebenar nya ingin menghampiri mu tapi kau sudah menjalan kan mobil mu". peralahan wajah shixun kembali tenang, ia pikir luhan melihat nya menangis.

"ayah ku menelpon, dan aku harus di suruh pulang". Ucap nya berbohong.

Luhan mengangguk ia sempat berpikir kalau shixun tidak mau bertemu dengan nya.

"apa kau mau keluar?

"huh?

"aku pikir dari pada berdiam diri di rumah, sebaik nya kita pergi mencari udara segar kau pasti sangat lelah dengan urusan sekolah dan juga kerja part time mu".

Benar juga seminggu ini ia memiliki waktu yang sulit apalagi di sekolah karena semakin hari ia jadi sering tertimpa musibah yang penyebab nya tidak lain karena mantan kekasih nya ohsehun yang di lakukan oleh fansgila nya.

Setelah berfikir sebentar akhir nya luhan mengangguk membuat shixun tersenyum senang.

"tunggu sebentar aku akan ganti baju dulu". Ucap nya kemudian melenggang masuk ke kamar.

.

.

.

Twins in love

Tok tok tok

Sehun menatap pintu di depan nya heran, biasanya shixun akan langsung membukakan nya.

"apa dia masih tidur? Sehun melirik jam tangan nya yang menunjukan pukul 09.35 pagi.

Shixun bukan tipe orang yang akan bangun siang meskipun itu hari libur dia akan tetap bangun pagi dan sedikit berolah raga di sekitar komplek rumah mereka.

Sehun meraih ganggang pintu dan ternyata tidak di kunci,membuat nya semakin heran. dengan pelan ia membuka pintu bercat biru tersebut, mengernyitkan kening nya melihat kamar shixun yang dalam keadaan gelap, tumben saja kalau shixun tidak menyukai gelap dari dia kecil.

'kenapa dia tidak membuka gorden nya". Batin nya heran.

"shixun ? oh shixun?. sehun menatap pintu kamar mandi kemudian berjalan membuka pintu nya, dan kosong .Sehun mendesah pelan. Mungkin shixun pergi berolah raga seperti biasa ia lakukan. ia akan keluar tapi sebuah buku note berwarna merah yang terletak di atas kasur menarik perhatian nya.

Perlahan sehun mendekati kasur berukuran king size itu, ia menatap buku note merah itu dengan seksama, ada sedikit rasa ragu untuk membuka nya ia takut shixun akan marah.

Karena merasa penasaran sehun akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka buku tersebut, lagi pula shixun tidak ada di rumah pikirnya.

Srett

"ohh".

Saat akan mengangkat buku tersebut sebuah poto berukuran 3R jatuh ke lantai dari dalam buku tersebut.

Karena posisi nya yang terbalik sehun bisa langsung melihat sebuah tulisan kecil di samping kanan bawah foto tersebut.

"shixun xiao lu". Dengan tanda heart di tengah nya.

"xiao lu?

Ia merasa tidak asing dengan nama itu, memejam kan mata nya untuk berpikir mencoba mengingat ingat di mana Ia pernah mendengar nama itu. beberapa menit beralu seketika

Sehun melebarkan mata nya, perasaan nya mendadak gelisah jantung nya mulai berdegup tidak karuan. perlahan ia mengambil foto tersebut lalu membalik nya sehingga terlihat lah foto dua orang yang tengah menampilkan ekpresi yang berbeda, yang satu nya tersenyum tipis dan satu nya lagi terlihat cemberut dengan rona merah di pipi nya terlihat sangat manis dan menggemaskan.

sehun menatap lamat-lamat gadis yang di rankul saudara nya itu. ia sedikit bingung setau nya xiao lu itu namja. Namja kecil yang ia beri permen kapas saat umurnya masih 5 tahun.

Sehun mengamati wajah gadis yang di berada di rangkulan shixun itu.

deg

"lu han? Bisik nya pelan seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

sehun menatap foto itu lagi ia tidak salah lihatt kan? gadis itu terlihat seperti luhan atau dia memang benar luhan, dan xiao lu? Apa luhan adalah xiao lu?

Sehun memang tidak terlalu dekat dengan xiao lu, karena saat itu dia sibuk dengan les piano nya dan tidak ikut bermain dengan shixun. ia hanya pernah bertemu dua kali dan selebih nya dia hanya tau tentang xiao lu lewat cerita shixun.

"xiao lu". Gumam nya

Nama itu dia tidak mungkin melupakan nya, namja manis yang ia berikan permen kapas karena wajah memelas nya yang sangat menggemaskan. selain itu, sehun sedikit meremas foto tersebut. dia adalah namja kecil yang menjadi cinta pertama sang adik oh shixun tidak pernah mengatakan nya tapi dari dulu sehun sudah menyadari nya kalau shixun mencintai luhan.

Sehun tidak akan pernah lupa bagaimana wajah ceria shixun saat ia menceritakan kejadian yang ia alami dengan si bocah permen kapas, begitu sehun memanggil nya.

Walaupun saat itu mereka berpisah dengan luhan, shixun selalu yakin kalau mereka pasti akan di pertemukan kembali. Dan itu memang benar terjadi mereka benar-benar bertemu kembali.

sehun merasa tubuh nya sangat lemas, kepala nya terasa pusing memikirkan semua ini.

Tapi kenapa luhan bersikap seolah-olah tidak mengenal ku dan shixun? Dari dulu sehun memang tidak tau kalau sebenarnya nama asli xiao lu adalah luhan, karena shixun tidak pernah mengatakan nya dia selalu memanggil luhan dengan nama xiao lu dan sehun pikir memang itu nama nya.

Luhan tidak mungkin melupakan shixun dan dirinya kan?apa telah terjadi sesuatu pada luhan? Sehun meremas rambut nya.

Sehun termenung ia membaca kembali tulisan kecil di belakang foto tersebut.

"apa yang harus aku lakukan? Gumam nya. Ia merasa di lema satu sisi dia ingin melihat shixun bahagia tapi tidak bisa di pungkiri jika hati nya juga merasa sakit ia tidak rela jika harus melepaskan luhan.

.

.

.

.

.Twins In Love

"kau mau mengajak ku kemana shixun ah? Tanya luhan tanpa menatap shixun di samping nya yang mengemudi, mata bening bak rusa tersebut terus memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dan beberapa bis dan mobil yang lewat.

"kau ingin kemana? Tanya shixun malah balik bertanya membuat luhan menghela nafas sebal.

"bukankah kau yang menyarankan untuk pergi keluar, aku pikir kau sudah tau kalau kita akan ke mana. Sungut nya.

Shixun terkekeh pelan, tangan kirinya ia angkat untuk mengacak rambut luhan.

"yak!

"kau merusak sisiran ku! luhan memukul tangan shixun yang masih bertengger di kepala nya.

"kenapa kau terlihat sangat menggemaskan saat sedang marah sih". Ucap shixn dengan tawa kecil. Menghiraukan wajah merah luhan entah karena malu atau marah hanya luhan yang tau.

"kita akan ke taman bermain, aku pikir di sana tempat yang cocok untuk mengusir penat".

Luhan menaikan alis nya sebelah, ia memicingkan mata nya menatap wajah shixun yang terlihat lebih cerah di bandingkan biasanya.

"aku tidak menyangka orang kaku dan dingin sepertimu mengajak ku ke taman bermain, aku pikir kau tipe orang yang tidak menyukai keramaian".

"Ternyata kau punya sisi yang seperti ini juga ya". Luhan mengangguk anggukan kepala nya.

"apa maksud mu? sisi seperti apa? tanya shixun bingung.

"emmm yah, seperti ini". Luhan mengedikan bahu nya. Shixun memutar bola mata nya malas mendengar jawaban luhan yang sangat tidak membantu.

"kau benar-benar berbeda dengan sehun".

Shixun mengeratkan pegangang nya pada setir mobil saat nama hyung nya keluar dari mulut nya perlahan berubah menjadi tidak bersahabat membuat luhan yang menatap nya bingung.

 _Apa aku mengatakan hal yang salah?_

Tidak ingin merusak suasana, luhan memilih melihat keluar jendela.

Shixun menghela nafas pelan, kenapa ia jadi kekanakan seperti ini, ia jadi merasa bersalah pada luhan.

.

.

.

.

Drrrt drrt drrt

Luhan sedikit terkejut merasakan getaran handphone di saku celana nya. Dengan cepat ia segera melihat siapa yang menelpon nya.

Mata nya membola terkejut melihat tulisan hangul yang tertera di layar ponsel nya.

Sedikit ragu untuk mengangkat nya, terlebih ia sedang bersama shixun saat ini.

"angkatlah".

Shixun tau siapa yang menelpon luhan karena ia tadi sempat melirik nya sebentar,dia adalah hyung nya sendiri. Sejujurnya dia sedikit tidak menyangka kalau sehun akan menelpon luhan.

Dengan ragu akhirnya luhan menggeser tombol hijau di ponsel langsung terdengar suara sehun.

" _halo luhan"_

"ne sehun ah". Luhan melirik gugup pada shixun yang memasang wajah serius .

" _kau dimana? Apa kita bisa bertemu, aku sebentar lagi akan sampai di rumah mu"_

"MWO? Tanpa sadar luhan memekik membuat shixun menatap nya bingung begitupun dengan sehun yang berada di seberang telepon.

" _kenapa, apa kau sedang tidak ada di rumah?_ Tanya nya

"emm, ya". Luhan bisa mendegar suara helaan nafas sehun yang kecewa.

" _kau ada di mana sekarang? Aku bisa menyusul mu kesana"_

Luhan melebarkan mata nya mendengar ucapa sehun, ia melirik shixun yang juga menatap nya bingung sekaligus penasaran.

"maafkan aku sehun, tapi aku masih berada dalam perjalan bersama shixun". Ucap nya dengan memelan kan kata terahir.

"… _."_

"ha llo, sehun ah? Luhan mengernyit karena tidak bisa mendegar suara sehun lagi .

"sehun ah? Panggil luhan lagi. Ia melihat layar ponsel nya dan sambungan nya masih terhubung.

"kenapa? tanya shixun luhan menggelengkan kepala nya tidak tau.

Shixun terdiam mentap lurus pada jalanan di depan nya ia kemudian menyadari, sehun pasti marah karena luhan sedang bersama nya.

Pip

"ehh". Luhan mentap layar ponsel nya baru saja sehun memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka tanpa mengatakan apapun. Luhan di buat heran sekaligus merasa bersalah.

Bertepatan dengan itu kini mereka sudah sampai di taman bermain.

"ayo kita sudah sampai". shixun membuka kan pintu untuk luhan karena sibuk melamun luhan tidak menydari kalau mereka sudah sampai bahkan shixun sudah keluar dari mobil.

"gomawo". Luhan mencoba untuk menghilangkan pemikiran nya untuk sehun. Ia menatap sekeliling nya yang terlihat sangat ramai mengingat ini hari libur pasti banyak yang datang bermain ke sini.

"wahhh, ini pertama kali nya aku ke tempat seperti ini, kereen". Ucap nya dengan mata berbinar.

Shixun tersenyum ia mengusak rambut luhan kemudian merangkul nya.

'kajja, kau bisa memilih permainan apapun yang kau suka aku akan menurutimu kali ini".

"jinjja? Apa tidak apa-apa? tanya nya melepas rangkulan shixun kemudian sedikit melompat-lompat kecil.

Shixun tertawa pelan dengan kepala mengangguk."aku akan mentratirmu hari ini jadi lakukan apapun yang kau suka".

"huaaaa, gomawo!

Greppp

Luhan reflek memeluk shixun saking senang nya, selama 18 tahun hidup nya ia tidak pernah sama sekali pergi ke tempat seperti ini karena kakek nya tidak mengijinkan nya.

Shixun yang terkejut pun hanya bisa melebarkan mata nya dengan jantung berdegup kencang, pipi nya samar-samar dihiasi warna merah. Ia perlahan tersenyum tipis kemudian mengelus kepala luhan dengan sayang.

.

.

.

.

.

Sedangkan di lain tempat, sehun menatap rumah minimalis di depan nya dengan sendu. Tadi Ia sudah keluar dari mobil dan akan membuka gerbang putih yang ada di rumah luhan tapi setelah mendengar kata luhan kalau dia tidak sedang berada di rumah membuat nya kecewa dan mengurungkan niat nya untuk membuka gerbang tersebut. Wajah sehun kembali cerah ia pikir ia bisa menyusul di mana luhan berada. Karena menurut nya luhan pasti akan berada di kedai kakek nya. Mengingat luhan jarang keluar meski itu hari minggu.

Tapi perkataan luhan kalau ia sedang bersama shixun membuatnya terdiam kaku, ia mengeratkan genggaman nya pada ponsel nya, hati nya terasa panas kepala nya mendadak pusing. ia bisa mendengar suara luhan yang memanggil nama nya dan juga suara sang adik yang bertanya kenapa.

Merasa tidak tahan sehun langsung mematikan telepon nya.

"ohhh, shixun apa yang kau lakukan di sini? sehun menoleh mendengar suara seseorang yang tiba-tiba menyapa telinga nya. Ia menatap namja di depan nya dengan heran.

"kau shixun kan? seorang namja mungil dengan eyeliner menghampiri sehun.

Namja tersebut mengamati sehun dari atas sampai bawah menilai bahwa dia tidak salah orang. Sedangkan sehun menatap namja eyeliner di depan nya dengan bingung. Apa tadi dia tidak salah dengar kalau namja itu memanggil nya shixun.

"memang benar kau shixun, wahhh kau mengganti warna rambut mu? namja eyeliner yang tidak lain adalah baekhyun salah satu teman kerja luhan itu memandang takjub pada sehun.

"kau telihat sangat tampan dengan rambut mu".

"kau mengenal ku? tanya sehun pada baekhyun, membuat baekhyun mengernyit heran, apa dia lupa ingatan? Pikirnya asal.

"wahhh, bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu pada ku, padahal aku selalu melayani mu dengan baik selama ini". Ucap baekhyun sedikit kesal. Sehun tampak terkejut dengan kata baekhyun melayani? Melayani seperti apa maksud nya.

"kenapa setelah mengganti warna rambumu, kau jadi menyebalkan huh? Aku selalu melayani mu dengan baik saat kau pergi ke kafe dan aku juga banyak membantu mu untuk mendekati luhan tapi-"

"stop! Sehun mengangkat tangan nya menyuruh baekhyun untuk berhenti berbicara.

'aku pikir kau salah paham, aku bukan shixun". Ucap sehun datar. Sudah cukup ia di buat kesal karena tidak bisa bertemu dengan luhan dan ia tidak mau berurusan dengan orang yang tidak ia kenal.

"hah? Baekhyun kembali memperhatikan sehun dari atas sampai bawah .

"Pfffftt hahaha haha kau bercanda? Kau pikir aku bodoh? Walaupun aku hanya lulusan sma tapi aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk kau bohongi". Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala nya sehun mendesah pelan. "kau jelas-jelas oh shixun namja poker face yang selalu datang ke Eldorado café hampir setiap hari hanya untuk melihat permaisuri nya bekerja, ohh tapi kenapa kemarin aku tidak melihat mu? tanya baekhyun dengan kepala yang dimiringkan.

"mwo? Sehun seperti baru saja seperti di hantam oleh sesuatu yang berat. Ia tidak menyangka kalau hubungan shixun dan luhan sedekat itu. dan apa tadi shixun bahkan hampir tiap hari berkunjung ke kafe tempat luhan bekerja. Sehun mendadak merasa kecil ia merasa tertinggal jauh shixun sudah melangkah lebih jauh untuk mendekati luhan. Ia menjadi pesimis apakah ia bisa mendapatkan luhan kembali.

"maaf, tapi aku harus segera pergi". Dengan langkah pelan sehun memasuki mobil audi rs7 nya meninggalkan baekhyun yang menatap nya aneh.

'ada apa dengan nya?

Sehun menghela nafas pelan, ia kemudian mulai menyalakan mobil nya rasanya ia ingin berteriak dan mengumpat dengan keras saat ini. Shit ! Sehun menginjak rem mobil nya dengan keras menjalan kan mobil nya dnegan kecepatan diatas rata-rata.

Baekhyun bergidik ngeri melihat mobil sehun yang sudah menghilang dari padangan nya.

"apa dia mau mati". Ucap nya menggelengkan kepala.

.

.

.

.

.

Shixun dan luhan baru saja selesai menaiki berbagai macam wahana juga telah banyak mencoba beberapa game yang ada di taman bermain, tangan nya dengan erat memegang boneka rusa besar yang ia dapatkan dari game tembak yang ia mainkan tadi bersama shixun.

Saat ini ia sedang beristirahat karena terlalu lelah bekeliling seharian.

Luhan menatap seorang anak kecil yang tidak jauh berdiri di dekat nya tangah memakan permen kapas, luhan sedikit menelan ludah nya ia juga ingin membeli satu tapi ia harus menunggu shixun dulu yang katanya pergi ke toilet sebentar.

"jaa"

"ohh? Luhan berkedip lucu melihat permen kapas di depan nya. Shixun terkekeh geli .

"kau menginginkan nya kan? tanya nya sambil menyodorkan permen kapas tersebut.

Luhan mengangguk senang, dengan cepat ia mengambil permen kapas di tangan shixun kemudian langsung melahap nya dengan rakus. Shixun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala nya melihat tingkah laku luhan yang tida ada beda nya dengan anak kecil berumur 7 tahun. Ia jd teringat saat pertamakali mereka bertemu.

 _Aku harap kau bisa mengingat nya lagi xiao lu_

.

.

.

Luhan masih setia melahap permen kapas nya bahkan terdapat banyak sisa permen kapan yang menempel di sekitar mulut nya.

Sedangkan shixun mata nya tidak bisa lepas dari wajah manis luhan sesekali ia mengambil gambar dari samping tanpa ketahuan luhan pasti nya.

Shixun memperhatikan wajah luhan ia tidak bisa memungkiri kalau wajah luhan benar-benar cantik tidak berubah dari kecil malah sekarang ia terlihat lebih cantik dan juga tampan. Perlahan perhatian nya mengarah pada bibir merah muda luhan yang tengah sibuk mengemut permen kapas tersebut.

Shixun tanpa ia sadari menelan ludah nya gugup, wajah nya sudah dihiasi rona-rona merah dengan cepat ia memalingkan wajah nya kearah lain. Luhan mengernyit melihat shixun yang tiba-tiba saja terlihat seperti salah tingkah.

 _Apa dia menginginkan nya juga?_ Luhan menatap shixun dan permen kapas itu bergantian

"kau mau juga? Tanya nya akhir nya.

Shixun menoleh kan wajah nya menatap luhan heran. Luhan menyodorkan permen kapas nya yang masih sisa setengah "kau mau ? tanya nya lagi.

Shixun menatap bergantian permen kapas yang luhan sodorkan dan juga bibir luhan yang ada sisa-sisa permen kapas menempel di sekitar mulutnya.

Shixun mengangguk tanpa melepas pandangan nya pada bibir luhan.

"tck, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi, kita bisa memakan nya bersama dari tadi". Ucap nya

"tapi aku tidak mau yang di sini". Ucap shixun menunjuk permen kapas di tangan luhan.

"huh? Apa maksud mu? kau mau beli yang baru? Tanya nya dengan wajah bingung menggemaskan. shixun terkekeh geli ia kemudian mendekatkan wajah nya pada wajah luhan hingga wajah mereka hanya berjarak 5 cm. luhan melotot belum sampai luhan mendorong tubuh shixun. Shixun lebih dulu menarik tengkuk luhan kemudian mendaratkan ciuman nya di bibir luhan. Tubuh luhan membeku mata nya berkedip lucu dengan jantung yang berdentum keras , pipi nya perlahan berubah warna menjadi merah.

Shixun terkekeh geli melihat wajah memerah luhan, ia sedikit memundurkan wajah nya kemudian berbisik tepat di depan bibir luhan .

"Aku mau yang di sini". bisik nya kemudian menjilat sedikit sisa permen kapas yang ada di sudut bibir luhan. Luhan hanya bisa terdiam kaku seperti orang bodoh dengan wajah terkejut yang sangat menggemaskan menurut shixun.

"shi-"

CHU

Shixun kembali mencium luhan, ia bisa merasakan rasa manis permen kapas pada indra pengecap nya. Setelah beberapa detik hanya saling menempel Perlahan shixun mulai menggerakan bibir nya melumat bibir bawah dan atas luhan bergantian.

Luhan tidak tau kenapa ia tidak bisa menggerakan tubuh nya barang sedikit pun perasaan ini ia sepertinya pernah mengalami nya dulu. Tapi dia tidak tau kapan dan di mana.

Beberapa detik terlewati dan luhan yang merasa terbuai dengan ciuman yang shixun berikan mulai memejamkan matanya, ya tuhan ada apa ini? Batin nya ia merasa melayang dengan sentuhan halus yang shixun berikan pada bibir nya, ribuan kupu-kupu terasa menggelitki perut nya, wajah nya memanas, jantung nya serasa ingin meledak sekarang juga. Ini jauh lebih mendebarkan dari ciumannya dengan sehun tempo lalu. Permen kapas yang berada di tangan nya sudah terjatuh tidak berdaya ke tanah. Shixun melepas tautan bibir mereka ia menatap wajah luhan yang sudah semerah tomat.

Shi-

Slurp

Luhan membulatkan mata nya tubuh nya bergetar shixun menjilat sisa-sisa permen kapas yang ada di sekitar mulut luhan.

"Shixun ah". Gumam nya dengan suara nya mencekram kuat kemeja yang shixun kenakan.

"Saranghae xiao lu".

Deg

Ugh kenapa hari ini shixun selalu membuat jantung nya mau meledak. Tunggu-

Xiao lu? Hanya orang terdekat nya lah yang selalu memanggil nya xiao lu, bagaimana shixun bisa tau nama kecil nya? Sekelebat bayangan masa kecil nya berputar di otak nya seperti roll film.

"shixun?". Bisik luhan.

"hmm? shixun menyatukan kening nya pada kening luhan.

"kau ?

Belum sempat luhan melanjutkan perkataan nya shixun dengan cepat menyatukan bibir mereka kembali.

kedua nya menikmati ciuman manis tersebut bahkan mereka berdua tersenyum dalam ciuman manis yang mereka berdua ciptakan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan dan shixun saling melempar senyum mereka, kedua tangan mereka saling bertautan dengan erat.

"aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan cara seperti ini dengan mu lagi". Ucap luhan membuka suara.

Shixun tersenyum, ia semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangan nya pada tangan luhan yang lebih kecil.

Aku pikir kau tidak akan mengingatnya lagi, jika dengan cara mencium mu seperti tadi dapat mengembalikan ingatan mu aku seharus nya sudah mencium mu dari setahun yang lalu.

Luhan mendelik dengan rona merah menghiasi wajah nya.

"kau menyebalkan". Shixun terkekeh geli ia kemudian menarik tangan luhan sedikit kencang lalu membawa tubuh luhan ke dalam dekapan nya.

"Kau tau sudah berapa lama aku menunggu hari di mana akan memelukmu seperti ini". Luhan tersenyum dengan rona merah menghiasi wajah nya, ia membalas pelukan shixun menghirup aroma parvum shixun yang membuat nya tenang.

"maaf kan aku karena baru mengingatmu sekarang".ucap luhan merasa bersalah. Shixun menggeleng. "tidak apa, yang penting sekarang kau sudah mengingatnya".

Luhan mengangguk tersenyum dalam hati, namun pikiran nya kemudian teringat pada sehun.

Ia jadi merasa bingung sekarang, setelah ingatan masa kecil nya kembali apakah ia masih mencintai sehun, atau kah shixun yang memang dari dulu ia cintai sejak kecil.

.

.

.

.

Twins in love

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam, dan shixun baru saja pulang dengan wajah bahagia nya. Setelah mengantar pulang luhan, senyum nya tidak perbah lepas dari wajah tampan nya, ia bahkan akan tertawa kecil sendiri. Ughh luhan benar-benar membawa pengaruh besar terhadap nya.

Sehun menatap shixun yang terlihat sangat bahagia terlihat dari raut wajah nya yang berseri-seri dan juga senyuman yang masih melekat di wajah tampan nya.

"kenapa kau tidak memberitau ku?"

Shixun menghentikan langkahnya menuju kemar milik nya, ia berputar menatap sang kakak yang tengah duduk di sofa menatap nya tajam.

"apa yang kau bicarakan? Tanya shixun kemudian menghampiri sehun.

Sehun melemparkan foto yang tadi di ambil nya dari kamar shixun, foto shixun dengan luhan yang menggunakan pakaian wanita.

Shixun sedikit terkejut kemudian ia menatap tajam pada sehun yang juga membalas nya dnegan tatapan tidak kalah tajam.

"Kau memasuki kamarku?" Desis nya tajam. Sehun tersenyum mengejek.

"kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau luhan adalah xiao lu si permen kapas yang kau cari-cari selama ini?

"memang nya kenapa? apa setelah aku memberitau mu, kau akan melepaskan nya untuk ku? Shixun terkekeh, sehun mengepalkan tangan nya.

"kalau saja kau mengatakan nya dari dulu, aku tidak akan menerima tawaran kai menjadi kekasih nya, dan berakhir mencintai nya".

Shixun menunduk menatap foto di tangan nya, kemudian meremas nya."yaa, aku salah untuk itu, kalau saja aku mengatakan nya dari dulu luhan tidak akan mengalami masa sulit nya di sekolah akibat ulah fans gila mu itu"

Sehun memalingkan wajah nya, setiap mengingat itu hati nya sakit dan ia diliputi rasa bersalah.

"luhan mengalami hilang ingatan saat ia berusia 9 tahun, itulah kenapa dia tidak mengingat kita".

"apa? Kau bercanda? Sehun mentap shixun tidak percaya.

"sayang nya aku tidak bercanda, menurut mu kenapa dia memilih mu di bandingkan aku yang lebih dekat dengan nya, kalian bahkan hanya pernah bertemu dua kali". Sehun merasa tertohok mendengar ucapan shixun seolah dia mengatakan kalau luhan lebih pantas bersama nya di bandingkan dirinya.

Sehun mengepalkan tangan nya dengan gigi bergemulutuk menahan amarah.

"Jadi ku pikir hyung sebaik nya berhenti untuk mencoba mendekati luhan"

Sehun menatap tajam shixun seolah dnegan tatapannya ia bisa menghancurkan sang adik dan berhenti berbicara yang membuat nya semakin marah.

"kau-

Shixun menghela nafas pelan mengabaikan wajah sehun yang sudah terlihat sangat marah. Sebenarnya shixun merasa bersalah mengatakan ini semua tapi rasa ingin memiliki luhan lebih besar di banding kan rasa bersalah melihat sang kakak yang juga terluka.

"Luhan sudah mengingat semua nya, dan hyung pasti tau siapa yang akan luhan pilih". Shixun mengepalkan tangan nya. ia menatap sehun yang juga tengah mentap nya datar.

"walaupun dia pernah mencintaimu, tapi ku pikir itu hanya cinta sementara karena orang yang seharusnya di cintai nya bukanlah kau hyung".

Sehun teratawa geli ia menatap shixun dengan pandangan mengejek.

"jangan terlalu percaya diri, kita tidak tau apa yang luhan rasakan hubungan kalian hanya masa lalu, dan sekarang sudah berbeda apa lagi luhan pernah hilang ingatan rasa nya pada mu mungkin juga sudah perlahan menghilang".

Shixun tersenyum "kalau begitu akan aku buat rasa itu kembali dan menjadikan nya milikku". setelah mengtakan itu shixun berlalu pergi menuju kaamarnya.

.

sehun menatap punggung shixun yang perlahan berjalan meninggalkan nya sendirian.

Sehun menghempaskan tubuh nya ke sofa, kemudian menutup matanya menggunakan lengan nya menyembunyikan air mata nya yang entah kenapa mengalir tanpa bisa ia cegah.

Sehun tertawa, menertawakan dirinya karena terlihat sangat menyedihkan saat ini.

" _maafkan aku hyung"._

Tbc or delete ?

Hallo semua, aku benar-benar minta maaf baru bisa update sekarang. Aku sempet lupa sama alur cerita nya karena udah lama gak di lanjutin. Mianhe /bow90derajat/

Aku harap chapter ini gak mengecewakan kalian, maafkan kalo cerita nya makin aneh dan alur nya kecepetan dan penggunakan kata-kata nya yang masih berantakan.

Aku bener-bener minta maaf udah nelantarin ff ini, sebenarnya aku gak pede mau publish chapter ini, jadi terserah reader aja ini mau di lanjut atau nggak, jawab di review ya.

.

Sekali lagi Makasi buat yang udah follow dan favorite ff ku yang serba kekurangan ini .

Dan terutama yang udah review juga sama yang udah pm aku yang nanyain kpan ff ini di lanjut. Maksi ya. Ini udah aku lanjutin semoga gk mengecewakan ya.

Oke

Lanjut tau nggak nya terserah reader semua ya..


	5. Chapter 5

Luhan terus menggeliat dalam tidur nya, ini sudah hampir pukul 12 malam dan ia tidak bisa memejamkan mata nya barang sebentar saja, padahal besok hari senin dan ia harus ke sekolah.

Ingatan masa kecil nya terus berputar di kepala nya seperti roll film. Bayangan saat ia masih bersama kedua orangtua nya, kecelakaan yang menimpa kedua oratua nya sekaligus, pertemuan nya dengan hunxun, kemudian sampai kecelakaan itu terjadi dan membuat nya hilang ingatan.

Tanpa ia sadari cairang bening jatuh membasahi pipi nya, suara isakan keluar terdengar sangat menyedihkan, dengan cepat luhan segera membungkam mulut nya dengan tangan nya, ia tidak mau sang kakek mendengar nya menangis seperti ini. ia pasti akan sangat khawatir.

luhan membuang nafas nya dengan kasar, dada nya terasa sangat sesak sampai membuat nya sulit untuk bernafas. Berulang kali ia memukul dada nya sambil terisak kepala nya terasa sakit bayangan kematian kedua orangtua nya membuat nya semakin sakit, ia ingin berteriak tapi tidak bisa.

"Omma appa". Lirih nya.

tok tok tok

"luhan? Kau masih bangun?". Luhan segera tersentak mendengar suara sang kakek dari balik pintu kamar nya.

"…"

Ckelek

"luhan?

"ada apa dengan mu? tanya qianjin kemudian segera memasuki kamar luhan, di tatap nya sang cucu yang wajah nya sudah basah oleh air mata, dada nya terasa sakit melihat wajah luhan yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

"kenapa kau menangis hum? Katakan pada kakek". ucap nya menarik luhan kedalam pelukan nya.

"omma appa". Bisik nya.

Deg

"lu han, ka u mengingat nya? Tanya sang kakek dengan suara bergetar.

Luhan menatap sang kakek kemudian menganggukan kepala nya, setelah itu suara isakan yang sedari tadi Ia tahan ia keluarkan dan menangis dengan keras di pelukan sang kakek dengan mulut yang idak henti-henti nya memanggil ayah dan ibu nya.

"omma"

"appa"

Dengan tangan bergetar qianjin mengelus punggung luhan menenangkan sang cucu yang terlihat sangat terpukul mengingat kembali kenangan nya yang telah hilang.

Qianjin sangat menyayangi luhan, apapun akan ia lakukan untuk tidak membuat cucu nya merasa sedih. Ia selalu berada di samping luhan, menjadi wali nya dari ia berumur 6 tahun sampai sekarang.

Melihat luhan menagis adalah hal yang paling ia hindari, melihat air mata membasahi wajah manis cucu nya membuat nya merasakan sakit yang teramat dan merasa gagal menjadi seorang kakek.

"maafkan kakek sayang". Ucap nya dengan air mata yang juga mulai jatuh seiring dengan tangisan luhan yang semakin keras dan terdengar sangat memilukan.

Dan semalam itu luhan habiskan untuk menagis dengan qianjin yang memeluk nya dengan erat dan mnengelus punggung nya sampai tertidur karena kelelahan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Twins In Love

Keesokan hari nya luhan terbangun dengan kepala yang sakit terasa di timpa batu besar .

Tubuh nya bergerak kecil dan ia bisa merasakan sebuah pelukan hangat dari sang kakek yang masih tertidur di samping nya dengan tangan yang melingkar di pinggang nya.

Luhan tersenyum lirih menatap wajah sang kakek yang semakin terlihat tua, mendadak peraaan takut untuk di tinggalkan menyeruak dalam hati nya.

"ya tuhan apa yang aku pikirkan". Lirih nya dalam hati. Kemudian dengan sigap memeluk kakek nya sangat erat. Membuat qianjin harus membuka mata nya karena jujur saja ia merasa sedikit sesak dengan pelukan luhan yang terlalu erat.

"kau kenapa lagi hum? Tidak apa-apa kakek selalu ada di sini". ucap nya mengelus kepala luhan dan memberinya ciuman sayang pada kening luhan.

"aku menyayangi mu kakek, jangan pernah tinggalkan xiao lu". Bisik nya. Qianjin tersenyum.

"tentu saja, mana mungkin kakek meninggalkan mu, jaa sekarang kau harus segera mandi karena kau harus pergi ke sekolah". Ucap nya kemudian melepas tangan luhan yang masih memeluk nya.

"bisakah aku tidak masuk hari ini? kepala ku sangat pusing kek".

"baiklah, kau mau melanjutkan tidur mu atau mandi dan menunggu kakek membuat sarapan?"

"aku tidur saja kek, aku masih mengantuk".

"baiklah cucu ku".

Luhan tersenyum kemudian

Chup

Ia mencium pipi sang kakek, qianjin hanya menggelengkan kepala nya kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidur luhan.

"kakek harus pergi ke kedai, kau diamlah di rumah jangan kemana-mana, kakek akan membuatkan mu makanan untuk kau makan nanti nya saat kau bangun, arra".

"emm". Luhan mengangguk kemudian tidak berapa lama ia kembali tertidur dan qianjin keluar dari kamar luhan lalu menutup pintu nya.

Luhan yang memang masih mengantuk langsung terlelap, bahkan suara deringan ponsel nya pun tidak ia dengar karena sakin lelap nya ia tertidur akibat lelah menangis semalaman.

.

.

.

.

Shixun mendesah pelan, ini sudah ke-lima kali nya dan luhan tidak mengangkat panggilan nya satu pun, membuat nya khawatir kalau mungkin terjadi apa-apa dengan nya.

"kau kemana lu? Kenapa tidak mengangkat telepon ku". lirih nya.

Saat pulang dari taman kemarin shixun memang ingin mengajak luhan untuk berangkat sekolah bersama mulai sekarang, tapi luhan menolak karena takut fans shixun akan semakin membenci nya dan mungkin akan berbuat macam-macam pada nya.

Lebih baik mereka bertemu di sekolah saja katanya, dan shixun pun tidak bisa menolak karena ia akan selalu menuruti semua kemauan luhan.

Ini sudah waktu nya untuk masuk kelas, dan luhan belum datang membuat nya semakin khawatir.

KRIIIING!

Suara lonceng yang menandakan bahwa sebenatar lagi kelas akan di mulai.

Shixun dengan langkah gontai memasuki kelas nya dan duduk di tempatnya. Ingin nya ia membolos dan mencari luhan ke rumah nya tapi mengingat dia sudah terlalu sering absen membuat nya harus bersabar sampai pulang nanti. Ia tidak mau luhan kecewa pada nya karena harus mendapat teguran lagi dari guru mereka karena terlalu sering membolos kelas.

Shixun menatap 3 bangku di samping nya, yang biasa di duduki oleh hyung dan juga kedua teman nya itu kosong, ia mengernyit kenapa mereka belum datang padahal tadi ia melihat kedua teman hyung nya sudah memakai seragam dan sarapan di rumah nya seperti biasa dengan hyung nya. Walaupun tadi ia tidak melihat sehun ikut sarapan dengan mereka karena mungkin saja hyung nya masih berada di kamar.

Sudahlah ia tidak mau memikirkan itu. shixun sekali lagi menghela nafas kemudian mencoba untuk memperhatikan penjelasan sang guru di depan kelas.

" _semoga kau baik-baik saja lu"._

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun melirik arloji di tangan nya, kemudian menatap gerbang kecil putih rumah luhan.

Mengernyit heran, kenapa luhan belum keluar dari tadi. Apa ia terlambat dan luhan sudah berangkat sebelum ia datang?

Tapi itu mustahil karena sehun sudah berada di depan rumah luhan sejak pagi sekali karena ia ingin mengajak luhan berangkat sekolah dan tidak mau sampai shixun mendahului nya. ia yakin pasti shixun juga akan menjemput luhan untuk berangkat bersama.

Berbicara tentang itu, sehun sedikit heran karena tidak mendapati mobil adik nys di sekitar rumah luhan, apa shixun tidak menjemput luhan?

Kriettt

Suara gerbang yang di buka membuat lamunan sehun buyar, ia menatap ke arah gerbang yang baru saja di buka oleh qianjin kakek luhan.

Dengan cepat ia segera keluar dari mobil nya dna menghampiri qianjin yang sepertinya akan pergi ke kedai.

"kakek? Panggil nya Sedikit canggung karena mereka tidak begitu dekat.

Qianjin sedikit terkejut melihat seorang laki-laki yang berjalan menghampiri nya, di tatap nya sehun dari bawah dan ia melihat rambut nya berwarna blonde "ahh dia sehun". Ucap nya dalam hati.

"sehun? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? tanya qianjin.

"aku dari tadi menunggu luhan". Jawab nya, sehun mengggarunk lehernya merasa canggung dengan tatapan kakek luhan,qianjin mengangkat alis nya sebelah menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang akan di ucap kan sehun.

"eghmm tapi dia belum keluar sampai sekarang, apa dia sudah berangkat ke sekolah? Lanjutnya. Qianjin mengangguk kan kepala nya ia tersenyum tipis. Sedikit heran dengan perubahan sikap sehun. sebelum nya sehun akan berbicara dengan nada datar dan terlihat biasa saja, tapi sekarang ia terlihat gugup?

"luhan merasa tidak enak badan, jadi sekarang ia sedang tidur di kamar nya". Jawab qinajin dan sehun cukup terkejut mendengar itu bukankah kemarin luhan bermain dengan shixun.

"apa aku bisa menjenguk nya?

"bukankah seharus nya kau berada di sekolah saat ini?". qianjin melirik jam tangan nya sudah pukul 8 lebih dan seharusnya jam pertama sudah di mulai. Pikirnya.

"aku pikir jika kembali sekarang akan percuma kerena gerbang sekolah juga pasti sudah di tutup, jadi apa aku boleh menjenguk luhan? Bukankah dia sendiri di rumah aku bisa menjaga nya". Ucap nya meyakinkan qianjin.

"baiklah, lagi pula aku juga merasa kasihan pada anak itu karena di tinggal sendirian". Qianjin menganggukan kepala nya dua kali dan sehun merasa senang dalam hati.

Sehun tersenyum, membuat qianjin lagi-lagi merasa heran dengan perubahan sikap sehun, ia hampir tidak pernah melihat anak itu tersenyum.

"kalau begitu kakek pergi dulu, kau jaga luhan dengan baik dan jangan berbuat macam-macam pada cucuku". Ucap nya dengan menekan kata berbuat macam-macam.

"yah, tentu saja kakek". Ucap nya kemudian segera berjalan memasuki rumah luhan dan qianjin setelah sebelum nya ia qianjin memberikan nya kunci rumah.

.

.

.

Cklek

Hal pertama yang sehun lakukan saat memasuki rumah luhan adalah langsung berjalan menuju kamar luhan, dengan pelan ia membuka pintu bercat putih tersebut dan membuka nya secara perlahan agar tidak menimbulkan bunyi yang akan mengganggu luhan.

Sehun mendudukan diri nya di di samping kasur luhan yang tidak terlalu tinggi, sehingga wajah nya bisa langsung berhadapan dengan wajah luhan yang memang tidur menyamping.

Sehun menidurkan kepala nya di atas lengan kanan nya, sedangkan tangan kiri nya ia gunakan untuk menghela rambut luhan dengan sayang dan penuh kehati-hati an agar luhan tidak terbangun.

"kau sangat indah lu". Lirihnya nyaris berbisik."kenapa aku baru menyadari nya akhir-akhir ini, apa yang aku lakukan selama sebulan bersama mu, seharunya aku lebih memperhatikan mu waktu itu, dan juga betapa perhatian nya kau padaku dan aku malah mengacuhkan mu". gumam nya denga raut sedih.

Sehun tersenyum menatap wajah damai luhan yang tertidur, mengagumi betapa indah nya wajah itu, dengan bulu mata nya yang panjang hidung nya yang mancung dan cherry lips nya yang terlihat sangat menggoda untuk di kecup. Di tatap nya bibir itu kemudian menggeleng pelan.

Sehun bisa merasakan aliran darah nya seperti naik ke wajah nya membuat wajah nya terlihat sedikit berwarna dan terasa panas hanya karena menatap bibir cherry luhan yang terlihat sangat menggoda. Ohh siall kenapa aku jadi seperti ini batin nya.

Jantung nya berdegum sangat keras seolah akan keluar dari tempat nya, perut nya terasa di kocok dan membuat nya mual tapi ia menyukai sensasi itu. sehun sudah lama merasakan sensai ini bahkan saat ia masih berpacaran dengan luhan tapi ia mengabaikan nya dan selalu menyangkal perasaan nya, karena itulah ia terkadang selalu menjauhi luhan karena ia takut akan benar-benat jatuh cinta pada luhan. Saat itu ia masih menjunjung tinggi harga diri nya terutama di depan kai dan chanyeol ia tidak mau kedua teman nya itu menatap nya remeh karena berbalik menyukai luhan.

Sehun tidak akan pernah bosan memandangi wajah luhan yang tengah tertidur dengan pulas nya.

"apa yang kau mimpikan sayang? Kau terlihat sangat damai sekali dengan tidur mu".gumam sehun. Ini sudah hampir 1 jam ia menunggu luhan.

Perlahan kelopak mata itu mulai bergerak membuat sehun sedikit tersiap,

"lu?

Luhan mengerjapkan mata nya, kepala nya ia miringkan dan terkejut karena wajah sehun yang terlalu dekat.

"se hun? Ucap nya terbata, sedikit bingung dan juga gugup kenapa sehun bisa ada di rumah nya, dengan gerakan kaku karena masih sedikit pusing luhan mendudukan dirinya.

"apa kau masih merasa pusing? Tanya sehun dengan wajah khawatir dengan tangan menyentuh kening luhan, kemudian menghela rambut luhan dengan sayang.

Dengan gugup luhan melirik sehun, ada banyak pertanyaan yang saat ini memenuhi kepala nya mengapa sehun bisa ada di rumah nya, apa dia tidak sekolah, dan bagaiamana cara nya dia bisa masuk ke rumah nya.

Seolah mengerti kebingungan luhan sehun kemudian menjelaskan.

"aku memang berniat untuk mengajak mu berangkat sekolah bersama tadi, aku menunggumu di depan rumah, tapi kau tidak kunjung muncul sampai akhirnya aku melihat kakek mu keluar dari gerbang dan aku langsung menghampirinya".

Sehun menatap luhan sebentar melihat reaksi namja itu, dan ia tersenyum tipis melihat wajah bangun tidur luhan yang terlihat sangat imut."kau sangat indah luhan". Gumam nya dengan tangan mengelus pipi luhan, membuat luhan tidak bisa menahan rona merah di wajah nya.

Luhan menundukan wajah nya, ughh ia benar-benar sangat malu sekarang. Ia pikir wajah nya mungkin sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Dalam hati ia berdoa semoga sehun tidak mendengar suara detak jantung nya yang berdentum sangat keras. Akan sangat memalukan jika sehun mendengar nya.

"emm sehun sebaik nya kau kembali ke sekolah, aku tidak apa-apa". cicit luhan. Sehun menggeleng tanda tidak setuju dengan ucapan luhan.

"kau harus di temani luhan". Sehun berucap. "atau kau tidak mau aku berada di rumah mu? tanya sehun dengan perasaan sedikit tidak enak pada luhan. Mungkin luhan masih tidak mau memaafkan kesalahan nya pikirnya.

Luhan sontak menggelengkan kepala nya dengan keras.

"ti dak sehun tidak, aku hanya merasa tidak enak karena kau harus membolos untuk menjaga ku". jawab luhan merasa bersalah karena sepertinya dia tidak sengaja menyinggung perasaan sehun.

Sehun menghela nafas pelan, ia kemudian menarik selimut luhan sebatas dada dan menyuruh luhan untuk beristirahat lagi.

"kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang itu, bolos sekali tidak akan membuat ku bodoh lu, nahh sebaiknya kau istirahat saja lagi, kau masih terlihat sangat pucat". Luhan mengangguk. Kemudian berucap terimakasih yang di balas dengan senyum tipis oleh sehun.

"ahh, kau harus makan dan minum obat mu, tunggu di sini akan aku ambilkan makanan nya". Dengan cepat sehun keluar menuju dapur dan luhan hanya bisa menghela nafas merasa tidak enak karena harus merepotkan sehun.

 _Sehunna kenapa kau melakukan ini kepadaku, di saat aku ingin melupakan rasa cintaku pada mu, kenapa kau harus kembali dan menjadi perhatian dan baik pada ku? tetaplah menjadi ohsehun yang brensek, ohsehun yang menyakiti luhan, ohsehun yang membenci luhan dengan begitu aku bisa melepaskan mu. shixun ah apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

Luhan menarik nafas dengan keras, menghalau agar air mata nya tidak keluar . dia sudah lelah menangis semalaman dan ia tidak mau mejawab pertanyaan sehun kenapa ia menangis. Sehun pasti akan merasa bersalah karena berfikir kalau dia yang membuat nya menangis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Twins in love

.

.

Shixun menatap malas pada papan tulis di depan nya, dia benar-benar merasa bosan di kelas. Berulang kali ia melirik jam tangan nya, dan juga pintu kelas berharap bell istirahat akan segera berbunyi dan bisa segera keluar dari ruangan yang menurutnya sangat sesak ini.

Kelakuan shixun pun tidak luput dari penglihatan jung seongsanim yang dari tadi menjelaskan di depan kelas.

"oh shixun, bisakah kau mengerjakan soal ini di depan?

Shixun menatap jung seongsaenim dengan tatapan datar nya, dalam hati ia merutuki guru itu.

"maaf aku tidak bisa mengerjakannya saem". Jung jaerin yang biasa di panggil jung saem itu mengangkat alis nya sebelah. Semua murid di kelas menatap shixun remeh ada juga yang menatap nya khawatir karena hukuman dari jung seongsaenim terkenal sangat keras.

"kau harus mengerjakan nya oh shixun-ssi, dari tadi aku perhatikan kau sangat tidak focus dengan pelajaran ini, apa pelajaran ku sangat membosan kan menurut mu hmm? perlahan jung jaerin menghampiri bangku milik shixun, dan semua murid di kelas menatap was-was pada apa yang akan di lakukan guru mereka yang terkenal galak itu.

"pelajaran mu tidak membosan kan saem, hanya saja aku tidak mau mengerjakan soal yang ada di papan itu". jawab nya datar membuat semua murid di kelas menatap nya kaget. Ughh mereka memang tau kalau shixun tipe murid yang suka memberontak dan sangat malas, tapi hanya sebatas membolos dan tidak mengerjakan tugas, tapi ini baru pertama kali nya ia terlihat berani melawan kata-kata sang guru.

Jung seongsaenim menghela nafas nya dengan kasar, mencoba untuk bersabar menghadapi sikap shixun yang sudah sangatt keterlaluan.

"jangan karena kau adalah keluarga dari pemilik sekolah kau bisa seenak nya shixun-ssi, datanglah ke ruang guru saat pulang nanti". Ucap nya dengan tajam membuat siapa saja yang mendengar nya akan merinding ketakutan pengecualian untuk shixun yang hanya menatap datar guru di didepan nya dengan kepala yang di anggukan sekali.

Kemudian

Kriiiiiiiiiing!

"baiklah, hari ini cukup sampai di sini". semua murid kelas dua A menghela nafas lega. Shixun merogoh saku celana nya dan melihat ada pesan dari luhan wajah nya seketika berubah menjadi lebih tenang tidak sekaku tadi.

 _From luhan_

" _Maaf tidak mengangkat telpon mu, aku sedikit merasa pusing tadi kakek menyuruh ku untuk tidak masuk baik-baik saja kau tidak perlu khawatir shixun ah"_

shixun mendesah lega, ia pikir terjadi sesuatu pada luhan. Dengan cepat ia membalas pesan luhan.

 _From shixun_

 _Syukurlah aku pikir terjadi sesuatu pada mu, kalau begitu istirahat lah aku akan ke rumah mu nanti saat pulang sekolah._

Kemudian segera memasukan ponsel nya, ia pikir tidur di uks menjadi pilihan yang baik sekarang jujur saja semalam ia tidak bisa tidur karena banyak pikiran yang memenuhi kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

Luhan sedikit tersentak saat sehun membuka pintu kamar nya, sebenarnya sehun membuka nya tidak terlalu keras mungkin karena luhan sedang melamun jadi membuatnya sangat terkejut. Ia kemudian meletakan ponsel nya yang ia gunakan untuk mengirim pesan pada shixun di samping lampu tidur.

Sehun menatap nya khawatir "kau tidak apa-apa? maaf mengagetkan mu". kemudian menaruh nampan berisi bubur yang qianjin buat tadi pagi sehun hanya memanaskan nya saja, nampan itu ia letakan di atas meja belajar luhan.

"aku tidak apa-apa". luhan tersenyum canggung, ia melirik nampan yang sehun bawa tadi. Sehun yang mengerti pun mengambil nampan itu lagi, kemudian duduk di pinggir tempat tidur luhan.

"aku akan menyuapi mu".

Wajah luhan memanas dengan cepat ia menggelengkan kepala nya. "tidak perlu sehun, aku bisa sendiri". Ucap nya mengambil alih mangkuk yang berisi bubur itu. tapi sehun segera menjauhkan nya dari jangkauan luhan.

"tidak, aku akan menyuapi mu luhan, sekarang buka mulut mu". dengan malu-malu luhan membuka mulut nya dan melahap bubur yang sehun suapi. Sehun tersenyum senang. Setelah nya

keadaan menjadi hening, hanya ada suara dentingan sendok dan mangkuk bubur yang beradu sampai bubur yang dalam mangkuk itu habis tidak tersisa, sehun lalu membantu luhan meminum obat nya. Dalam hati sehun sangat ingin tersenyum tapi ia tidak mau membuat dirinya terlihat bodoh di depan luhan karena tersenyum sendiri. Lagi-lagi ia merasa menyesal karena tidak bersikap sebaik ini pada luhan dari dulu dan kenapa ia baru menyadari perasaan nya pada saat ia telah menyakiti luhan sangat banyak.

"sehun?

"hmm".

"kau tidak perlu melakukan ini sehunna". Lirih luhan.

"apa maksud mu lu? sehun mengangkat alis nya tidak mengerti dengan ucapan luhan mendadak perasaan nya menjadi tidak enak. Ia melepas nampan yang semula ingin ia bawa ke dapur kembali pada meja belajar luhan.

"kau tidak perlu memaksa dirimu untuk melakukan ini semua padaku, aku tau kau melakukan ini karena kau merasa bersalah padaku, ku mohon berhenti bersikap baik pada ku jika kau seperti ini akan sulit untuk ku melepaskan mu hunna". jujur luhan.

Deg

"kalau begitu jangan".

"huh?

Perlahan sehun menghampiri tempat tidur luhan kemudian mendudukan dirinya di samping luhan.

"kalau begitu jangan lakukan, jangan berhenti mencintaiku lu". bisik sehun menatap iris luhan yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Ia mengelus rambut luhan kemudian pipi mengusap airmata luhan yang baru saja jatuh.

"aku lelah sehunaa". Ungkap nya.

Sehun bisa melihat betapa laki-laki di depan nya begitu tersiksa dan frustasi, membuat hati nya terasa ditusuk ribuan jarum. Ohh betapa jahat nya ia terhadap laki-laki mungil ini.

"ku mohon biarkan aku menjalani hidup ku dengan tenang, aku sudah terlalu lelah dengan semua ini". dengan tangan gemetar luhan menarik tangan sehun dan menggemgam nya seolah memohon pada sehun.

Tubuh sehun melemas, hati nya terasa di cabik-cabik ia bahkan sulit untuk bernafas saat ini. apakah ia sejahat itu? sampai luhan harus memohon pada nya untuk melepaskan nya.

"apa kau sebegitu menderita nya jika kau berada di sisiku lu? tanya sehun dengan suara bergetar terdengar sangat menyakitkan susah payah ia menahan airmata nya untuk tidak keluar.

Luhan menggeleng pelan, ia menatap sehun terluka . kau kenapa sehun? Ada apa dengan wajah tersiksa itu jangan membuat ku terlihat jahat karena menayakiti persaan mu, bukankah aku yang paling tersakiti saat ini? batin luhan menjerit ia merasa sakit melihat tatapan terluka sehun yang di tujukan pada nya. bukan ini yang ia mau.

Sehun menarik tangan luhan kemudian mendekap tubuh nya dengan erat. Tubuh luhan menegang jantung nya berdegup kencang, luhan berniat untuk segera melepas pelukan sehun tapi-

"aku mencintaimu luhan". Bisik nya.

deg

Setelah sekian lama akhir nya ia mendengar kata –kata itu, luhan ingin membalas nya tapi entah kenapa ia hanya bisa diam hanya suara isakan yang keluar dari mulut ya, seperti ada sesuatu yang tersumbat di tenggorokan nya membuat nya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa untuk membalas ungkapan sehun.

Sehun mengelus punggung luhan sesekali ia akan mendarat kan ciuman nya pada leher luhan menyesap wangi tubuh luhan yang sangat ia sukai. Dalam hati ia gelisah karena luhan tidak menjawab ungkapan nya barusan. Tidak apa-apa ucap nya pada diri sendiri luhan mungkin butuh waktu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Twins in love

Sehun merapikan letak selimut luhan, saat ini luhan sudah tertidur karena lelah menangis.

Drrt drrt

Sehun melirik ponsel luhan yang bergetar di dekat lampu tidur nya. dengan ragu ia mengambil ponsel tersebut dan membuka layar nya.

Sedikit melirik luhan, ia membuka pesan yang ternyata dari shixun.

 _From shixun_

" _Xiao lu, aku sedang menuju ke rumah mu maaf terlambat karena jung songsaeng memanggil ku tadi"_

Sehun tersenyum pahit, apa ia benar-benar sudah tidak punya harapan lagi? Luhan terlihat sangat tersiksa jika bersama nya tidak pernah sekalipun sehun melihat luhan tersenyum dan tertawa saat bersama nya berbeda dengan saat dia berama shixun.

Setelah merapikan kembali letak selimut luhan, sehun mencium kening luhan cukup lama kemudian beralih pada pipi kemudian terakhir bibir.

"aku mencintaimu luhan". Bisik nya kemudian meninggalkan luhan sendiri ia tidak mau membuat masalah lagi dengan adik nya itu. jadi sebelum shixun sampai di rumah luhan ia akan pergi.

Setelah yakin mendengar suara pintu tertutup luhan membuka mata nya setetes air bening lagi-lagi jatuh dari matanya.

Sebenar nya luhan sudah bangun saat ia mendengar suara ponsel nya yang bergertar cukup nyaring. Tapi ia sengaja untuk tetap tidur karena jujur saja ia merasa tidak sanggup untuk melihat wajah sehun saat ini karena itu akan membuat keputusan untuk melupakan sehun akan gagal, ia sudah yakin kalau ia akan mulai membuka hati nya lagi pada cinta pertama nya yang dulu telah ia lupakan oh shixun.

Shixun telah menunggu nya sangat lama dan perasaan nya pada shixun pasti akan kembali seperti dulu, walaupun saat itu ia hanya bocah yang masih polos tapi ia tau kalau dulu ia menyukai shixun.

"shixun ah bantu aku untuk melupakan sehun". Lirih nya.

.

.

.

.

"luhan?

Shixun membuka pintu kamar luhan dan melihat luhan yang tengah bersandar pada kepala ranjang nya dengan buku di tangan nya. ia mendesah kemudian mendekat lalu menarik buku di tangan luhan meletakan nya di atas meja.

"seharus nya kau istirahat luhan, kau tidak akan bodoh hanya karena tidak masuk sehari". Luhan mengedikan bahu nya.

"aku hanya bosan, aku sudah cukup istirahat dari tadi". Jawab nya kemudian mencoba berdiri kemudian di bantu oleh shixun.

"sebaik nya kita di luar saja, aku merasa sesak di dalam kamar terus". Ucap nya tersenyum.

Shixun mengangguk.

"kenapa jung songsaeng memanggil mu? tanya luhan setelah mereka berdua duduk di ruang tengah.

"tidak apa-apa,kau tidak perlu khawatir". Jawab nya malas. Luhan memicingkan mata nya.

"kau berbuat ulah lagi ya? Tanya nya menunjuk shixun dengan telunjuk nya.

Shixun terkekeh "aku hanya tidak mau mengerjakan soal di papan dan dia memarahi ku". sungut nya sebal. Luhan tertawa kecil melihat wajah shixun yang telihat imut saat sedang kesal.

"kenaapa kau tertawa? Tanya nya bingung.

Luhan menggeleng "kau benar-benar tidak berubah dari kecil, wajah datar mu terlihat menggemaskan saat kau sedang kesal kkk". Shixun kemudian ia ikut tertawa ahh betapa ia merindukan moment seperti ini.

Lu?

"hmm?

Chup

Luhan mengerjapkan mata nya, ia menatap terkejut pada shixun yang terkekeh geli dengan mata menyipit seperti bulan sabit, sangat indah.

"kau menyebalkan". Ucap nya setelah sadar dari keterkejutan nya.

Shixun masih tertawa kemudian ia menarik tangan luhan kemudian memiringkan wajah nya dan mencium nya lagi kali ini tidak hanya kecupan tapi ia sedikit melumat bibir luhan. Luhan terb pun mulai memejamkan mata nya. dalam hati berulang kali ia mengucap kan kata maaf pada sehun. Tanpa ia sadari air mata nya lagi-lagi keluar.

"mianhe sehun ah".

Luhan membuka mata nya dan tatapan nya langsung bertubrukan pada laki-laki yang tengah berdiri mematung di depan pintu melihat nya dengan mata merah berair, ia merasa dejavu karena kejadian ini sangat mirip dengan saat ia berciuman dengan sehun di lobi sekolah dan shixun yang melihat nya dengan tatapan yang sama.

.

.

Mobil sehun sudah keluar dari gang rumah luhan tapi ia tersadar kalau ponsel nya ketinggalan, kemudian segera berbalik menuju rumah luhan, ia menatap sekeliling tidak mendapati mobil adik nya, mungkin shixun belum datang pikir nya merasa lega.

Sedikit mengernyit karena melihat pintu rumah yang terbuka ia kemudian segera mempercepat jalan nya karena takut kalau yang masuk adalah seorang pencuri. Tapi langkah nya terhenti saat samar-samar mendengar suara tawa luhan dan seseorang yang sangat ia kenal.

Shixun? Tapi kenapa ia tidak melihat mobil nya di depan. Kemudian ia teringat kalau mobil shixun memang sedang di sita oleh ayah nya karena selalu keluar malam dan nilai akademik nya selalu turun.

Sehun ingin kembali ke mobil nya tapi seperti nya kaki nya menghianati nya dan malah berjalan memasuki rumah minimalis itu dan ia harus menyesal karena melihat pemandangan di depan nya.

Sehun mengepalkan tangan nya, dada nya terasa panas begitu juga dengan mata nya ia tidak pernah merasa secengeng ini sebelum nya, melihat luhan yang tengah memejamkan mata ya menikmati ciuman nya dengan shixun membuat amarah menguasai nya dan hati nya jangan di tanya lagi, saat pandangan nya bertemu dengan luhan rasanya ia ingin berlari ke sana dan menarik shixun.

" _Kenapa kau menatap ku seperti itu luhan ah? Aku tau kau masih mencintaiku tidak bisakah kau egois dan kembali pada ku, shixun pasti akan mengerti"._ Lirih nya dalam hati kemudian berbalik menuju mobil nya.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Maafkan aku karena telat lagi update nya, tapi yang penting aku update kan *nyengir

Aku seneng banget banyak yang pengen lanjut ini ff, maaf karena aku gk bisa balas review kalian satu-satu tapi aku baca semua review kalian kok, sekali lagi terimaksih bagi kalian yang udah review ff ini *bow

Banyak yang suka sma shixun ya dari pada sehun, padahal mereka kan orang yang sama. kkk

Maaf karena di sini gk da moment hunhan yang manis2 dan xunhan walaupun Cuma sebentar doang.

Mungkin aku gk bisa update cepet, tapi tenang aja aku gk bakaln nelantarin ini ff aku akn berusaha buat ngelanjutin ff ini sampe tamat. Jadi sabar ya kalo aku update nya lama. *kayaadayangnungguaja

Ini chapter nya gk bakalan panjang kok palingan bentar lagi tamat hehe.

Sekali lagi aku minta maaf klo kata-kata nya ada yang rada-rada aneh aku masih newbie dan masih belajar cara membuat ff yang benar.

Semoga kalian dapat feel nya ya hehe..

Setelah baca chapter ini, kalian di tim mana? Tim shixun atau tim sehun? Vote ya hehe sebenar nya aku udah nentuin siapa yang bakalan sama luhan nanti nya, tapi siapa tau aku bakalan rubah tergantung dari vote kalian wkwkw

Okay segitu aja dulu

Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Twins in love

Cast : luhan as wu luhan , oh sehun , oh shixun , exo etc

Pairing : hunhan/xunhan

Genre : T , drama , romance , hurt , EYD gk sesuai , ooc , typo bertebaran .gaje, NEWBIE,

Length : chapter

Desclaimer : **exo milik orangtua mereka, saya Cuma pinjam nama**

Chapter 6

.

.

.

5 tahun kemudian

.

.

"dia sangat menggemaskan, aku jadi ingin mencubit pipi nya"

"kau benar, dan dia mirip sekali dengan mu lu, lihat lah dia terlihat seperti duplikat mu"

Dua orang itu saling menatap satu sama lain kemudian tertawa kecil.

"jangan ribut, kalian bisa membangunkan nya dia baru saja tidur 30 menit yang lalu". Ucap seorang wanita tua yang berumur hampir 60 tahun. Dua orang laki-laki dengan perbedaan tinggi itu menoleh menatap sang wanita paruh baya yang baru saja menegur mereka kemudian seulas senyum menghiasi wajah kedua nya.

"aku pikir kalian tidak akan datang ke sini hari ini, mengingat pernikahan kalian tinggal menghitung hari kalian berdua pasti sibuk". Ucap wanita paruh baya yang biasa di panggil bibi yeon soo.

"ayah sudah mengurus semua nya, jadi kami tidak perlu khawatir". Jawab shixun kemudian tersenyum menatap luhan yang berdiri di samping nya.

"apa setelah kalian menikah kalian akan membawa ziyu?" yeon soo menatap bayi berumur 17 bulan yang tengah tertidur lelap di ranjang kecil nya. ia sedikit merasa sedih karena ia begitu menyayangi ziyu.

"yaa, bibi tenang saja kami akan sering datang ke sini lagi pula ziyu juga pasti akan merindukan teman-teman panti nya". ucap luhan yang di angguki oleh shixun.

"terimakasih"

"justru kami yang harus berterimakasih pada bibi karena telah merawat ziyu dengan baik selama setahun ini, tanpa bibi ziyu tidak bisa menjadi seperti sekarang".

"shixun benar bi, terimaksih karena telah merawat ziyu selama ini". ucap luhan kemudian memeluk yeon soo.

"itu sudah menjadi kewajiban ku". balas nya kemudian memeluk luhan.

.

.

.

.

Twins in love

Luhan dan shixun berjalan menyusuri kota seoul dengan tangan yang saling bertautan kedua nya tidak bisa menghentikan senyuman di kedua wajah mereka, terhitung 3 hari lagi mereka berdua akan mengucapkan janji suci di depan tuhan.

Setelah pengumuman kelulusan sebulan yang lalu shixun langsung melamar luhan dan tentu saja dengan wajah terharu dan bahagia luhan menerima nya, shixun bahkan hampir meneteskan air mata nya saking bahagia nya, usaha nya selama 5 tahun tidak sia-sia luhan benar-benar sudah menyerahkan hati nya pada shixun.

"aku mencintaimu" bisik shixun membuat luhan menghentikan jalan nya pipi nya merona malu kemudian berjinjit kecil.

Cup

"aku juga mencintai mu oh shixun". Bisik nya dengan senyum manis jangan lupa dengan pipi merah merona nya yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan membuat shixun tidak tahan lalu menggidit kecil hidung luhan.

"kenapa kau sangat menggemaskan sekali hmm? apa kau benar 22 tahun? Shixun mengecup wajah luhan berulang kali membuat luhan tertawa geli.

"hentikan kita sedang di tempat umum bodoh". Ucap nya mendorong wajah shixun kemudian mengalungkan tangan nya pada lengan shixun.

"kajja, kakek pasti sudah menunggu kita". Ucap nya kemudian segera menarik lengan shixun sambil tertawa kecil.

"kenapa kau tertawa hmm? luhan menggeleng "tidak ada, hanya saja aku merasa sangat bahagia saat ini, aku tidak menyangka 3 hari lagi kita akan menikah"

Shixun tersenyum "aku juga sangat sangat sangat bahagia apalagi kita memilki ziyu"

"kau benar ahh aku sudah merindukan nya"

"kita akan bertemu dengan nya lagi nanti jadi tahan saja rasa rindu mu itu, kau tidak mau melihat kakek marah kan, kau sudah tidak pulang selama 2 hari"

"kau benar dia pasti akan menarik telinga ku". luhan mengerucutkan bibir nya lucu dengan tangan memegang kedua telinga nya.

Cup

"kau mau menggoda ku ya, ini di tempat umum lu". ucap shixun sambil menatap sekeliling nya luhan memutar bola mata nya malas.

"kau saja yang mudah tergoda dasar mesum". Luhan meninju lengan shixun dengan keras membuat suara pekikan keluar dari mulut shixun, Percayalah itu sangat menyakitkan.

"kau tega sekali memukul ku lu". shixun mengelus lengan nya dengan wajah meringis sakit.

"kekeke maafkan aku baby"

Cup

Luhan mencium lengan shixun yang kena tinju nya tadi kemudian berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan shixun yang tampak terkejut dengan rona merah di pipi nya.

"cara pengobatan yang bagus tn wu".

Luhan yang mendengar nya hanya bisa tersenyum manis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Twins in Love

London

Sehun menatap notebook di depan nya dengan pandangan datar, ia membaca tiap kata yang terlihat di layar notebook nya, sudah 5 tahun dia tidak pulang. Oh jae wan dan kedua sahabatnya chanyeol dan kai berulang kali meminta nya untuk pulang karena akan lebih baik dia berada di korea dari pada di London sendirian, dan meneruskan pekerjaan sang ayah sebagai direktur di perusahaan pusat mereka di korea. Tapi Sehun dengan keras kepala menolak penawaran sang ayah dan memilih bekerja di kantor cabang mereka yang ada di London.

Karena menurut nya untuk apa ia berada di sana kalau ia masih tidak bisa melepaskan luhan, kalau dia berada di sana ia takut tidak akan tahan dan nekat membawa luhan pergi bersama sudah 5 tahun berlalu tapi perasaan nya tidak berubah sedikit pun, rasa cinta nya pada luhan tidak berkurang, perasaan nya tetap sama seperti 5 tahun yang lalu atau bahkan sekarang ia semakin mencintai laki-laki bermarga wu itu.

Sehun menyuruh seseorang untuk selalu mengawasi luhan selama 5 tahun ini dan ia akan selalu tersenyum seorang diri melihat beberapa foto luhan yang telah di ambil oleh orang suruhan nya. walaupun terkadang ia juga akan menangis seperti namja cengeng karena begitu merindukan luhan.

Dan sekarang pun ia tidak bisa menahan air mata nya yang jatuh setelah selesai membaca email dari sang sahabat yang mengatakan luhan dan shixun akan menikah 3 hari lagi.

Tatapan nya kosong dan tanpa ia sadari air mata itu jatuh lagi membasahi kedua pipi nya yang semakin tirus. Bahkan untuk bernafas pun ia merasa susah seperti berada di ruang sempit tanpa ada oksigen yang bisa ia hirup. Jiwa nya seprti di Tarik keluar.

" _lalu bagaimana dengan ku_ , _ibu bisakah kau menjemput ku aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi_ ".

.

Twins in Love

luhan menggosokan kedua tangan nya berulang kali kemudian meniup nya perlahan demi menghilangkan rasa dingin yang terasa menusuk sampai ke tulang nya.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam tapi entah kenapa ia ingin memakan ddukbokki yang berjualan tidak jauh dari komlek rumah nya. ia sudah lama tidak memakan makanan itu dan entah kenapa malam ini tiba-tiba ia ingin memakan nya.

Luhan mempercepat langkah nya agar cepat sampai di rumah, suhu nya benar-benar sangat dingin mencapai -1 derajat, saat akan berbelok menuju blok rumah nya tatapan nya tidak sengaja mengarah pada taman kecil di mana terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan sehun 5 tahun lalu.

Luhan menatap taman itu sendu, mengingat kembali kejadian yang paling ia sesali selama hampir 3 tahun. Ia tidak tau kalau hari itu akan menjadi kali terkhir mereka bertemu. Itu sudah terjadi dan luhan tidak mau menyesali nya lagi, ia sudah cukup bahagia dengan keadaan nya saat ini dan 3 hari lagi dia akan resmi menjadi suami ohshixun .

"ku harap kau baik-baik saja selama ini sehun ah"

.

.

Flashback

Luhan menatap handphone milik sehun di tangan nya, kemudian tidak lama handphne itu berbunyi membuat luhan cukup kaget karena dia sempat melamun tadi.

Luhan menggigit bibir nya ia bingung apakah harus mengangkat nya atau tidak.

Di situ tertera nama chanyeol sebagai penelpon, luhan takut jika ia mengangkat nya nanti akan ada kesalahpahaman yang akan terjadi. Tapi handphone itu terus berdering sampai pada ke7 kali nya akhirnya dengan tangan sedikit gemetar luhan menggeser tombol hijau nya kemudian menempelkan handphone tersebut ke telinga nya.

"halo luhan?

Luhan mengernyit ini bukan suara chanyeol.

"sehun?

"iya ini aku, maaf sebelum nya tapi bisakah kau keluar sebentar? aku menunggu mu di taman dekat rumah mu dan jangan lupa bawa handphone itu bersama mu".

"ahhh ii ya sehun, aku akan segera ke sana". Kemudian tanpa memakai jacket luhan keluar dari kamar nya.

"kau mau kemana luhan? Kau baru saja sembuh ini sudah malam dan di luar sangat dingin". Ucap qianjinn menghentikan cucu nya yang sudah siap-siap akan pergi keluar.

"aku hanya akan pergi sebentar kek, lagi pula aku sudah tidak demam lagi"

"iya tapi setidak nya pakailah jacket mu luhan"

"aku tidak punya wakyu kek, aku harus cepat sehun menunggu ku". ucap nya kemudian berlari keluar.

Qianjin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala nya melihat tingkah laku cucu nya.

"semoga kau tidak sakit lagi lu". kemudian segera memasuki kamar nya.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan terus berlari tanpa mempedulikan tubuh nya yang kedinginan karena cuaca nya cukup dingin mengingat ini sudah masuk musim dingin.

Luhan menatap sekeliling nya mencari keberadaan sehun yang menunggu nya.

"luhan"

Tubuh luhan sedikit menegang mendegar suara panggilan dari belakang nya, tangan nya meremas dengan kuat handphone milik sehun.

"kenapa kau tidak menggunakan jacket mu? tanya sehun merasa khawatir melihat tubuh kurus luhan yang hanya di tutupi baju panjang yang cukup tipis.

"aku tidak apa-apa sehun".

"tidak, pakai ini". sehun melepas coat milik nya kemudian memasangkan nya pada tubuh luhan,ia tersenyum kecil melihat rona merah di pipi luhan, ahh tidak kah luhan tau kalau jantung nya serasa ingin meledak karena jarak wajah mereka yang terlampau dekat.

"lalu bagaimana dengan mu sehun? Kau juga kedinginan" . luhan berniat melepas coat tersebut tapi sehun menahan tangan nya.

"ku bilang pakai luhan". Ucap sehun menatap luhan tajam.

Luhan cemberut sehun terkekeh geli melihat wajah cemberut luhan yang terlihat sangat imut apa lagi dengan coat kebesaran milik sehun yang menutupi tubuh mungil nya.

Srett

Luhan membulatkan mata nya terkejut dengan jantung berdebar sangat keras, sehun tiba-tiba sja menarik tangan nya kemudian membawa nya ke dalam coat milik nya yang di pakai luhan saat ini.

"Sehun". Luhan berusaha melepas tautan tangan mereka tapi dengan kuat sehun menahan nya.

"aku juga kedingian jadi mengertilah, jangan lepaskan tangan mu". ucap sehun tanpa menatap luhan. Dalam hati ia tersenyum senang bisa merasakan tangan luhan yang lebih kecil dari milik nya. tangan luhan sungguh hangat pikir nya.

"kalau kedinginan kenapa kau memberikan coat mu pada ku". sungut luhan kemudian memukul sehun tepat di dada nya walaupun tidak terlalu keras. Sehun menarik tangan luhan yang memukul dada nya menarik tangan nya dan membawa tubuh itu ke dalam pelukan nya, membuat luhan memekik kecil.

"hey apa yang kau lakukan? Gugup luhan.

"memeluk mu tentuu saja, aku kedinginan jadi ku mohon tetap lah seperti ini 10 menit saja". gumam sehun pelan.

"kau baik-baik saja?

Sehun menggeleng "bagaimana bisa aku baik-baik saja setelah melihat kau dan shixun berciuman mesra di depan mata ku sendiri". Bisik nya dengan suara bergetar.

luhan mengepalkan tangan nya,hati nya seperti tersayat mendengar nya. sebisa mungkin ia menahan air mata untuk tidak jatuh.

Sehun tidak pernah memperlihatkan kelemahan nya pada siapa pun ia akan selalu terlihat kuat dan baik-baik saja,ini merupakan pertama kali nya luhan melihat sehun yang rapuh dan terlihat menyedihkan. betapa ia ingin memberikan sehun sebuah pelukan yang sangat erat dan menciumi wajah nya membisikan kata-kata penenang yang akan membuat nya tidak terlihat lemah seprti sekarang ini. tapi ia tidak bisa, sudah terlambat karena ia sudah menjadi milik shixun saat ini.

"kenapa kau jadi lemah seperti ini ohsehun? Luhan melepas pelukan sehun menatap wajah nya yang terlihat sangat berantakan, mata nya merah menahan tangis dan juga hidung nya mulai memerah menahan dingin. tangan nya ia bawa untuk mengelus pipi sehun yang sangat dingin.

"aku tidak tau" lirih nya

"lu ku mohon kembalilah pada ku hmm". ucap nya memegang tangan luhan yang berada di pipi nya.

"…"

luhan mengangkat kepala nya menghalang air mata nya yang akan turun, hebusan nafas ia keluarkan. Sungguh melihat sehun seperti ini membuat dada nya sesak dan rasa bersalah itu semakin besar.

"aku tidak bisa ohsehun". Ucap nya menatap sehun dengan sendu, sehun menggeleng keras tangan nya mencengkram kedua pundak luhan membuat luhan sedikit meringis.

"apa karena shixun? Luhan menunduk tidak berani menatap sehun.

"tidak bisakah kau meninggalkan nya dan kembali padaku?

"shixun mencintaiku sehun-

"AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMU WU LUHAN" tanpa sadar sehun berteriak dia sungguh tidak bisa menahan emosi nya lagi. Pikiran nya benar-benar kacau saat ini apa lagi permintaan sang ayah tadi siang membuat kepala nya semakin pusing.

"baiklah ini yang terakhir kali nya". luhan mendongakan kepala nya cepat jantung nya tiba-tiba saja berdetak semakin keras ia merasakan pirasat buruk.

"kau memilih shixun atau aku?".

Deg

Memilih adalah hal yang paling luhan benci, dan saat ini ia harus memilih diantara dua orang adik kakak yang ia sayangi.

".."

"kau mencintaiku luhan". Bisik sehun tangan nya mengelus pipi luhan.

"ku mohon lu"

Luhan mengepalkan tangan nya, Ia merasa di lema berat hati nya memilih sehun karena dia memang masih mencintai laki-laki itu, tapi bayangan shixun dan kenangan mereka saat masih kecil membuat nya merasa tidak tega dan juga shixun sangat mencintai nya walaupun juga sehun bilang ia mencintai nya.

Sehun sering menyakitinya tapi meski begitu ia ia tidak pernah membenci nya bahkan cinta nya pun tidak berkurang sedikitpun. Sedangkan shixun laki-laki itu selalu ada untuk luhan dan luhan pikir ia mulai menyukai shixun entah sebagai seseorang yang special atau sahabat ia tidak tau.

Dan ya ia hampir lupa, shixun telah menjadi kekasih nya beberapa jam yang lalu.

" _sehun maafkan aku"_

"maafkan aku sehun". Bisik nya parau.

Tangan sehun yang berada di pipi luhan langsung terjatuh, tubuh nya mendadak lemas bahkan sehun hampir jatuh kalau saja luhan tidak segera memegang lengan nya, sehun menangis tanpa suara tatapan nya kosong membuat luhan yang melihat nya tidak sanggup dan langsung memeluk sehun.

Luhan menangis, isakan nya semakin keras karena sehun tidak kunjung bergerak.

"kenapa kau juga menangis yang di tolak di sini adalah aku, kenapa malah kau yang terlihat tersakiti di sini ? berhentilah menangis wu luhan! Sehun menghapus air mata luhan dengan pelan.

Bukan nya berhenti tangisan luhan semakin pecah bahkan nafas nya mulai tidak stabil.

"dasar bodoh". Sehun menarik luhan kedalam pelukan nya, memeluk nya dengan sangat erat.

"aku mencintaimu sehun, tapi aku tidak bisa aku sudah menjadi kekasih shixun saat ini"

Sehun memejamkan mata nya, hati nya sungguh sakit dan ia pikir ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan nya. ia kesal, kecewa, marah semua nya bercampur menjadi satu.

"kau mengorbankan hati mu dan juga aku hanya demi shixun?"

"apa karena janji bodoh masa kecil kalian yang membuat mu juga menolak ku?

"sehunnn hiks …"

Sehun tersenyum lirih tangan nya mengelus rambut luhan dengan sayang.

"janji itu tidak selama nya harus di tepati kau tau"

"dan mencoba lah untuk bersikap egois sekali saja, kau terlalu baik luhan". Gemas sehun.

"tapi laki-laki sejati harus menepati janji nya, dan kau tau sendiri sehun aku tidak bisa"

"maka dari itu kali ini ku mohon mencobalah menjadi egois, ikuti keinginan hati mu"

Luhan terdiam, apa yang di katakan sehun memang benar tapi ini ia tidak bisa, ia tida bisa meninggalkan shixun untuk yang kedua kali nya.

"lu.."

"maaf sehun, aku tidak bisa". Lirih nya.

Sehun mendesah pelan ia tau luhan pasti akan menolak untuk bersikap egois dan tetap akan memilih shixun walaupun hati nya berkata tidak, dia memang anak yang keras kepala sehun tau itu.

"tidak bisakah kita menjadi teman saja?

"kau tau itu tidak mungkin, bagaimana bisa aku melihat mu sebagai teman sedangkan hati dan otak ku menginginkan mu berada di samping ku sebagai kekasih ku"

"berhentilah menangis kau membuat ku semakin tidak rela untuk melepas mu". sehun menangkup wajah luhan menghapus air mata nya yang jatuh lagi dengan pelan

Cup

Luhan menutup kedua mata nya saat sehun mulai mencium kening nya, kemudian kedua mata nya dan terakhir di bibir.

"saranghae". Bisik sehun tepat di depan bibir luhan kemudian mulai mencium nya lagi dengan lebih intens menyampaikan rasa cinta nya yang begitu besar dan juga rasa kecewa karena luhan tidak memilih nya.

" _nado saranghae"_

Ciuman itu perlahan semakin menuntut, apa lagi setelah luhan mulai membalas ciuman nya sehun mulai menggila karena ini merukan akan menjadi ciuman terkahir mereka atau mungkin juga pertemuan terkahir karena ia harus melanjtkan sekolah bisnis nya di London seperti yang telah dikatakan sang ayah beberpa jam yang lalu.

Sehun pikir mungkin ia bisa saja menolak tawaran itu karena luhan, tapi nyata nya luhan telah menolak nya dan memilih bersama shixun. Jadi lebih baik ia menerima tawaran sang ayah pergi ke London.

Cup

Sehun mengakhiri ciuman mereka kemudian mengecup bibir merah luhan yang terlihat mulai membengkak akibat ciuman panas mereka barusan.

"bibir mu memang selalu manis lu"

Bisik sehun membuat luhan bersemu, bertepatan saat itu salju pertama turun.

"salju pertama".

sehun menarik tangan luhan lalu mulai mencium nya lagi, kali ini lebih lembut dan tidak terkesan terburu-buru sehun melumat bibir bawah dan atas luhan bergantian,luhan yang mulai terlena mengalungkan kedua tangan nya pada leher sehun dan mulai membalas setiap lumatan yang sehun berikan. Menyalurkan rasa cinta mereka yang begitu besar.

Tanpa sadar aliran bening itu perlahan mulai jatuh dari pelupuk mata kedua nya.

" _saranghae wu luhan"_

" _saranghae ohsehun"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Twins in love

Tbc

Halo guys~

Sebelum nya aku benar-benar minta maaf baru update sekarang, jujur aja aku lagi banyak tugas T.T dan masalah RL yng gk ada habis nya.

Dan maaf kalo ini pendek, dan cerita nya jadi aneh dan alur nya kecepatan.

Tapi semoga chapter ini gk terlalu mengecewakan ya huhu dan maaf klo part kiss nya rada aneh aku gk pinter buat begituan, semoga feel nya dapet ya ..

Aku bakalan usahain update nya lebih cepet, gk nyampe sebulan.

Makasi buat yang udah folloe, favorite dan juga yang ngreview ff ini kalian adalah penyemangat ku buat ngelanjtin ff ini.

Ini tinggal 1 chapter habis itu end deh..

Soryy klo banyak typo juga T.T

See you next chapter^^

.


End file.
